


Lord & Mastered

by PantyAnarchist, zeryxis



Series: Undertale Collaborations [10]
Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Drug Use, Fontcest, Heavy Masochism, M/M, Surprises, Unrealistic BDSM, swapfellcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyAnarchist/pseuds/PantyAnarchist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeryxis/pseuds/zeryxis
Summary: Another of our lovely RP's, this one has me playing sfPapyrus and Panty playing sfSansThis one will update much slower, since we don't actively play this one as much, only when Panty gets a good idea ;3





	1. That's what training is for

Papyrus moved with measured strides, working his way through the trees around Snowdin at a leisurely pace. His path meandered here and there, but eventually began swaying back towards the bar, despite knowing he'd already been there twice this week. He usually tried to limit his visits, but it'd been a stressful week, he tells himself. Lots of monsters were on edge lately, either being more aggressive than normal or generally just looking to start trouble. He was more concerned about not having to spend longer at his sentry post than needed.

Sans moved with a quick pace through the snowy town, heeled boots crunching in the snow as sharp eyes peered into every dark corner for signs of trouble or attack. It had been relatively quiet on his end today, but regardless he was looking forwards to heading back home. He noticed a familiar figure ahead of him and opened his mouth to call out before deciding instead to follow him with a soft glare, curious about where he'd be heading. When he made his way towards Grillby's he felt himself bristle beneath that revealing outfit of his. "Dog! What exactly do you think it is you're doing?!" His voice held its commanding edge as he caught up to the taller skele and shot him a daggery glare.

Papyrus froze mid-stride at the voice, and slowly led him into a kneeling bow before the glaring skeleton, leaning his head down to give a slight glance up to the sharp gaze, then down to the snow at Sans' boots. "Mi'lord," he replied, but didn't quite continue the explanation. He shifted slightly in his bow, looking to both sides before resuming his stare at the ground. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "just a couple drinks, I still have some allowance."

His fingers curled tightly around his arms as he growled down at his brother. "And what? You expect me to make my own dinner for the - _third time_ \- this week, you lazy shit? Why the hell are you coming here so often anyways?" His gaze squinted a bit more as he tried to read the kneeling skeleton... was he hiding something? Had Sans simply missed something? He was usually so good at keeping up with his brother's moods, but he'd been getting increasingly preoccupied with work, so it would stand to reason he may have missed a detail.

Flinching minutely at the reminder of forgetting dinner, he admonished himself internally for forgetting that little detail. Of course he should have done that first, he needed to work on not slipping up. Putting that mentally aside, he nudged his head lower, a hiccup in his voice as he answered. "No mi'lord, I will attend that as soon as you allow," he started, running the comment in his mind a couple times before adding carefully, "just the drinks."

There was a soft click as deft hands attached a leash to the collar around his brother's neck and turned to start walking home, giving a hard jerk to make him follow. "Don't lie to me, dog! You don't normally drink this much. You can tell me now or I can extract the information from you later." He looked over his shoulder with a coy little sadistic smile. "Your choice, my pet." He gave the leash another tug as he pulled Papyrus a bit closer as they walked, his eyes beginning to peer around again, ever on alert for dangers.

Following the hard tug of the collar, he got up almost too slowly, but compensated by pushing off with his hands to give him the distance to finish standing and sliding his stride into sync with Sans. The smile had him jerked between anxious and excited, but the drag of being brought closer pulled him out of it long enough to stop lingering on it. His fingers fumbled in his pockets before settling into a slight clench, jaw tightening just the slightest bit. He knew Sans' glare would deter most any monster, no matter how amped up they were on whatever wave of aggression was swelling up in the underground. But he gave the most casual of scans every so often, right up until they got home.

Sans knocked the snow from his boots before entering the house, letting Paps close the door behind them before he jerked the leash down hard, getting his brother at eye level with him, that hard gaze peering over the long face in front of him before he removed the leash and tucked it into his belt, remaining silent for the moment as he contemplated how the night should play out. He simply refused to talk to his brother as he turned to the stairs and ascended leaving his brother to dinner as he decided on a bath to help him think.

He dropped as the leash instructed, making eye contact a scarce moment before looking down, as if an afterthought. The silent dismissal sent him to the kitchen as Sans went upstairs. Clenching his fingers in his jacket again, he scolded himself continually as he began his work, pulling down a pair of pans and a pot, setting them each to a burner before turning to the pantry. He needed to make something different than usual, perhaps as apology for his lacking behavior, he thought to himself. Mixing up a pale sauce in one pan, he let the swirled noodles boil as he tossed another pan of meat and sliced vegetables, the focus on his task letting him forget about slipping up and just simply be in that moment. He did mentally keep track of time, and the sounds from upstairs, to keep at a proper pace. The sauce wasn't quite thick enough, drain the pasta, turn off two burners, set the pan aside, get the plates...this at least he was relaxed in, moving smoothly from one task to the next without a hitch.

He sighed as the hot water soaked into his weary bones, letting that small body sink almost entirely into the water, those bright blue eyes focusing on the faucet as he tried to wrap his brain around what could possibly be wrong. Perhaps... perhaps he'd been - _too_ \- harsh lately? No... that seemed rather unlikely. He still seemed to be thoroughly enjoying their game and Sans certainly wasn't going to complain about all the fun. He scrubbed away the dirt and stress of the day before finally deciding to get out of the tub, letting the water drain as he grabbed a towel and dried off, looking down at himself as a thought crept through that skull. He draped the towel over his shoulders and moved back downstairs, plopping himself down into his seat at the table in all of his naked glory and waited to be served.

With the sound of his seating, Papyrus had turned with the plate in hand, and to his credit, he didn't drop it when he noted that Sans was clothed in only a towel. Over his shoulders. His brain screamed to put the plate on the table, but his body didn't listen for several moments, simply placed in that spot like a mannequin. When he did suddenly return to his senses, he gently set the plate on the table before his brother, and with only a few trembles showing, withdrew himself from the spot, standing quietly by to just one side and half a step back. He resisted asking, the sound dying in his throat as he bit his teeth around the thought.

Without looking at his brother he noted the pauses, the hesitation and the trembling when he finally placed the plate down. His spine curled gracefully as he picked up his fork and quietly began to eat, one leg crossing over the other as he hummed happily to himself, enjoying the food and continuing to give his brother the silent treatment. When he finished he looked at his fork with a contemplative smirk before dropping it on the floor and pointedly turning his head so he wasn't looking anywhere near his brother.

The silence aside from the humming had had him almost fidgeting, trying his damnedest to not knot his fingers at each other in the space of having nothing else to do. He watched curiously as he contemplated the fork, then as he dropped it and turned away. His first thought was to pick it up, and rather than start tumbling a slew of thoughts otherwise, he latched on to that idea and kneeled down to curl his fingers around the stem of the silverware, reminding himself not to look over at the nude skeleton mere inches from him. He was tempted to peek, even if just a flick of eyelights towards Sans, but he fought to clamp down on the urge.

He waited until the tall skeleton was at the perfect angle before moving to snake his arm between his legs, moving that arm along the length of his torso before grabbing the collar dangling from his neck. Ah, how useful that simple little object was. His free arm rested on his lower back, creating a perfect spot to rest his chin on as he smirked at his brother's back. "Now then, are you ready to talk, my pet? Tell me what's been eating at you." Clawed fingers tapped pointedly at his hip bones as he waited for an answer.

The grip on his collar tugged only just slightly with the weight and angle, and he swallowed audibly as he seemed to try to focus everything into the fork in his fingers. The tapping on his hip kept him from mentally locking on the fork, and he rolled sentences, ideas, feelings, a turmoil of thoughts, in his mind before he trusted himself to speak at all, and even then it almost faded into an apology rather than asking. "Do you wish me to speak plainly, mi'lord?" he nearly stumbled over each word, wary. He slowly drew the fork up off the floor, absentmindedly running his thumb over the smooth surface.

He sighed in exasperation and a clawed finger found a crack in the bone, letting it dig in painfully before he spoke. "Of course. Why else would I be asking, you imbecile?" After he removed the finger from the crack he lifted his head and rubbed his whole palm soothingly against the spot, pulling his body closer to that bent over figure and letting the arm between his legs lift up pointedly, his whole arm rubbing against the length of his torso in a distracting way. He wanted an answer... but that didn't mean he couldn't make it a bit more difficult for him to speak.

Papyrus flinched at the verbal prod, though his rubbing thumb at the fork pressed a little more than he meant, and stopped as he felt it start to bend. He seized up at the pleasant distraction, the words in his throat changing to a low, almost animalistic sound at the rubbing, shivering to not respond to the stimulation. He tried again to speak, but again it died inaudibly. Grinding his teeth together slightly, he tried to steady his thoughts enough to actually answer. He felt his mouth move, but the sound didn't come with it.

He growled with impatience and released the collar before shoving him forwards onto his face. "Are you going to leave me waiting all night, dog?" He stood from his seat and used one foot to kick him over onto his back before he dropped to his knees, his face a mask of disdain as he pulled his naked form over his lanky brother and reached a hand over to pluck the fork from his grasp. "Well, if I can't get words out of you, perhaps I can get some other sounds." They brought the fork up to his ribs, letting the tips graze gently over the surface, catching in a crack now and then before he dug a prong into one and wiggled it pointedly.

the taller skeleton offered no resistance to the shoving around, rolling over in a smooth motion, though his face flushed in slight orange as the nude frame reached over him. He whimpered slightly at the touch of each crack, squirming under the prodding before he made a low groan of pleasure at the digging sensation, feeling the crack widen marginally from the wedging fork. He lifted his hand to his face, gripping around his teeth as he held in a humming moan. He could almost let himself get lost in the play, but he still felt the earlier concerns hissing in his skull. It practically silenced him, it got so distracting.

He looked almost bored as he pushed harder, waiting until he met some firm resistance before he sat up and smiled coyly down at the pain slut beneath him. With a jerk he heard the beautiful sound of the rib cracking painfully, fresh marrow dripping from the wound as finally pulled the utensil out and brought it to his mouth, that bright blue tongue curling out to lick it clean.

Papyrus moaned hard as the rib cracked, hardly muffled by his hand as his hips bucked and his back arched up, though not enough to potentially dislodge his master. The swell of marrow around the fresh crack thrilled him, panting as he could almost hear the gentle * _plap_ * of it trickling off his bones. All of this paled as his gaze locked to the tendril of magic wrapping erotically around the fork, feeling his breath hitch and quicken with excitement. He would have begged for more, but again the thoughts bit at him, gnawing little holes into his enjoyment.

As much as he enjoyed actually inflicting the pain on his darling little brother, it was always the way the other looked at him that truly made his soul ache, along with other various parts of his body. He wiggled the fork almost daintily in his fingers before giving a glare and stabbing it hard enough into the hand that covered his mouth to make it stick. "I told you I - _want_ \- to hear you. Are you deaf as well as mute tonight? And look at you, making a mess all over the place." He waved lazily at the wound before smirking down at him. "Though I suppose as the elder brother it always was my job to clean up after such a lazy child." He locked eyes with Papyrus before leaning down, that blue tongue slithering out and around that dripping rib, licking it clean and pressing painfully into the open wound.

The fork in his hand was hardly a bother, but he moved the offending fingers from his mouth and shakily put his hand to the floor, leaving it stuck in place. The locked eyes had him silently begging, the expression on Sans' face and the smug delight in his gaze making him press harder against the floor. "Ha-" he gasped as the tongue curled into the open marrow, shuddering in pure delight. He felt it pressing deeper, worming its way against the chipped edges. And even as he tried to push away the thoughts, he just couldn't, and he finally spoke before Sans made words difficult to make."B-butterflies, stars Sans please I..." his voice broke, shaking as he heard how he sounded. He flinched at himself, having wished the fun could continue. But they had the safeword for a reason, and right now he needed to say something outside of their play.

At the sound of the word he sat up without a moment's hesitation, wiping a drop of marrow from his mouth as he looked down at Papyrus, those big blue eyes full of concern. "What is it, Papy?" He shifted his body back so his brother could sit up, that dominant role completely switched off in that moment. No matter how much fun he was having, how fucking delicious his brother tasted, he was always determined to hand back control when necessary.

Papyrus pushed himself up, the hand with the fork in it bracing his upper half up against the floor, the other trying to cover his eyes, unable to meet Sans' gaze. His breath shuddered out of his chest, almost ashamed of how he was feeling, of having to take away their fun just as it was starting to get good. Shaking his head, he tried to voice his concerns, unsure if he was even putting them right."Just... have I been disappointing you, Sans? This last week, and most of the week before, I've been," he choked slightly, shivering under his brother. His wonderful brother, who fit his role so perfectly, seamlessly moving into his place as if he were made for it. While Papyrus, as dearly as he relished their arrangement, as comfortable as being under Sans' heel made him, just could not quite do things properly. He tried to say it, but all that came out was a soft squeak, "I'm sorry."

Blue eyes widened at the question, trying to search his face but failing with the hand blocking the way. He brought his own up and gently pulled it away, shushing him softly as he apologized and letting both hands slide up to his face as he looked it over. "Of course not, Papy." He pulled that sweet sad face down to his and pressed teeth to teeth in a gentle kiss, feeling a delightful spark of magic flicker between them before he loosened his grip. "You've slipped here and again, but it's nothing that can't be worked on. We're both still learning this game and... I'm sorry if I truly made you feel you were doing poorly. It's quite the opposite, really. You've been making me incredibly happy... but that doesn't mean I don't worry about you." He brushed his thumbs over those bony cheeks as he looked over that face again, his expression absolutely overflowing with love for the tall skele.

Papyrus choked a finally freed sob at his brother's words, curling his fingers gently at the back of one of the hands on his cheekbones. The kiss gave his rictus grin more of a genuine smile. The words washed over him like a soothing balm, calming his worries and forcing the gnawing to still. He found his voice a little easier after the reassurances, nodding very gently as he met that unwaveringly loving gaze. "It means the world to me that I've been making you happy, Sans," he started, pausing before leaning in to give a soft kiss as well, fingers stroking lightly over the back of his brother's hand. "I'm glad... I could get this out, before it got worse," he looked a little guilty as he glanced away, still flushed in a pale peach tone, "and... well... I suppose that's what training is for, mi'lord?" he added after a long pause, looking hopefully that they could resume their game now that he'd eased the burden in his mind.

He shivered at the tender touches, soaking them in and storing the memories for later. "Indeed it is. Perhaps we'll have to work on your communications skills, eh... dog?" He gave him a questioning look as if inquiring if their little timeout was over before reaching over to yank the fork out of his hand and twiddle it between his fingers, shifting his body back to find a nice comfy seat on his brother's lap.

The pause was usual for when they would resume the game after either had given the safeword, and he gave the slightest nod, just before his brother pulled the fork out. A hiss escaped his teeth, and he smiled softly in delight, eyes following the motion of the utensil before the weight settled in his lap. His voice almost purred as he replied. "Please mi'lord... I beg you to teach me." He wriggled under him softly, flush with renewed excitement.

"Begging is a good start." Those blue eyes sparkled with delight as he pressed himself further down against those pelvic bones, his own smoothly swaying back and forth against him with the rhythm of a pendulum. "Beg for me, darling. Tell me what it is you really want from your mighty Lord." He dropped the fork off to the side and brought his hands down to his brother's spine, pressing down and rubbing up and down in time with his hips, wanting to see that tall skele lose his fucking mind.

His face dusted in brighter sunset hues, he gasped a low moan as his brother began riding at him with hips and hands, curling into the firm pressure. But more than the gyrating hips, those eyes enraptured him and made his blushes deepen. "Please... please, break me," he breathed sharply, "make me into what you desire... strip away everything that displeases you." 

One of those hands slid up beneath his shirt as he laughed at the glowing face. "Well, first thing's first." His fingers delicately wrapped around that hiding soul, caging it before he started pulling it out. "When you get off duty you will gather what you need and have dinner ready for when I return home, no exceptions. If you wish to drink it will be - _after_ \- dinner and only if I dismiss you to do so, is that clear?" He gave the soul a light squeeze as he brought it into view, holding it up for Papyrus to see.

His orange-glazed soul fluttered in his brother's hand, the pull of having it removed always gave him a soft thrill. Papyrus listened intently to what Sans told him, eyes locked to his mouth, watching every syllable. The squeeze had him groan softly, panting just a bit before eagerly responding, "Yes, mi'lord." His hands twitched slightly, but he steadied them, pressing his palms hard to the floor. "It will be as you command."

"Next..." He lifted the soul to his mouth, a coy little smile playing against jagged teeth. "I'd like you to get me a drink. Something strong." He lifted up off of Papyrus, that soul still clutched tightly in his hand as he gave it another squeeze and stared down at him with an intense, unwavering gaze. "And... careful not to spill any." He gave a teasing lick to the soul, a hard hint at what was to come.

His body practically jolted at the smile, and he practically whined as the smaller skeleton lifted up off him, the squeeze making him gasp. He rose carefully, making sure not to knock against his sibling as he hastened to obey. He moved with some shivering from excitement, but he steeled himself to oblige as smoothly as he could, opening the liquor cabinet and selecting a square bottle half-full of a clear liquid. He hoped it was to his lord's taste, pulling down a glass and almost filling it.

He continued to lick and massage at that delicate soul, playing nice while he got situated in his task. Those big blue eyes lit up with stars as he started pouring, his mouth parting to dig the tips of his fanged teeth into that sensitive soul, his body moving with a cat-like sway as he walked closer to watch his brother's face, a playful little growl forming in his mouth and vibrating into that gooey object in his teeth.

Papyrus visibly shook and he had to put his hands swiftly to the counter and wall to brace himself as the pointed fangs scraped and pierced him all over, not quite trusting his legs to hold him upright. A guttural moan escaped him, his face a picture of pleasure as the vibrations rippled through him, but he pushed to obey, feeling Sans stalking nearby, expecting to be served. His fingers curled around the glass carefully, lifting it and turning tentatively to his brother with the drink.

He waited until the other was close enough before reaching out to grab his collar, pulling him down into a heated kiss. "Very good, my pet." He whispered gently against his brother's mouth before letting him go and taking the drink into his hand. He lifted the glass to inspect it, swirling its contents before taking a small sip. He let a breath hiss between his teeth. "Ah yes, this will pair nicely." He waited a moment for the meaning to sink in before he lifted the soul to his mouth, placing it on his tongue before sliding it into his mouth. The glass was lifted again as he did his best to speak around the soul. _"Bottomth up."_ He knocked the drink back in one gulp, letting it swirl around his mouth as his tongue sloshed the freshly bitten soul around in the burning alcohol.

He let himself smile softly, pleased that he'd done well for his lord, and the kiss made that sensation swell in his chest. He watched as the sip was taken, and for a moment, the meaning didn't take hold in the least. When the soul was raised to his mouth again, his apricot eyelights contracted, but the moment the alcohol surrounded his soul, soaking across the fresh bites, he fell to the floor. Knees hitting first, one hand still to the counter as the other slammed to the tile, a hitched, bestial moan escaping him as his brother thoroughly marinated his being in deliciously searing sting. A bright glow of magical arousal was already showing past his clothing, his deep voice tearing in pained pleasure, as if trying to thank Sans properly, but words weren't able to be formed.

His own face was absolutely glowing in pleasure as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes. It couldn't have been more perfect, the noises coming from his brother, the pain, the pleasure. All caused by Sans. This tall god of a skeleton was his to build and break as he pleased, to use in any way he wanted. And god did he want to use him right now. He tried to ignore the dripping blue formation between his legs as he swallowed down the drink, tongue contracting around the soul as he sucked it dry and slipped it back out into his hand. "My, my, you are proving yourself quite the worthy mutt tonight, aren't you? And from what I can tell it's a pretty common practice to give one's dog a treat for exceptionally good behavior."

"Mi'lord," he panted weakly as his soul was freed, having felt his throat burning from the screams of ecstasy when his soul had been cleaned of the liquor. The hand at the counter joined its twin on the floor as he bowed lower, prostrating before his beloved older sibling, voice slightly strained and laced with gasps, "As you desire, mi'lord... I am yours." 

"Then come along, dog, I'll not have you getting your mess all over my floors. Oh and... catch." He dropped the glass and turned without seeming to care what became of it as he walked away, hands being incredibly gentle so as not to distract him should he actually manage to notice in time. He finally stopped by the stairs and turned to look at him with that intense gaze, his fingers getting increasingly fidgety around the sensitive object within their grasp.

The signal was all he needed, eyes following the tossed glass before he scrambled to have his palm meet it mid-air. Sighing in relief, he slid it to the counter. He felt the fidgeting around his soul, and shivered, the residual pleasure still trickling over him. The task completed, he crawled over to his lord by the stairs, hungry for more of his attentive torments.

The sight of him crawling on the floor sent a shiver up his spine and down to... well, areas that were making him squirm. Those eyes lit up with stars as he looked down at his faithful pet, fighting all the temptation to ravage him right there. With a deep breath he grinned and turned away silently, moving up the stairs with swaying hips, trying his best to ignore the soft blue liquid trickling down his bare legs.

Without needing further bidding, the lustfully trembling Papyrus continued his crawling as he kept his gaze up towards his beloved master. The trickle of blue on his legs caught his eye, shivering as he barely contained a whimper of desire at the delicious sight. Fixated, hurried up the steps until he was a breath away from Sans, his tongue darting out to catch a free-falling drip. From that one taste, he groaned a desperate whine and the orange appendage found itself lapping at one of the trails along the side of the smooth tibia.

The lick sent a shiver up his spine, making everything twitch for a moment as he felt that soft but intense pleasure roll through him. He wanted nothing more than to feel that tongue buried deep inside him... but that's not how this game was played. That delicious tongue would only make it halfway up that trail of blue before he cocked up a foot and kicked back at his brother with a snarl, knocking him halfway down the stairs. "Who told you you could touch me you impatient mutt? I already told you that you'd get your treat." He turned and sat himself down on the stairs, legs spreading in a lewd display as one hand came between them to tease at puffy blue lips. "But now I'm wondering if you truly deserve it."

Papyrus tumbled at the unexpected kick, one of the steps angles digging sharply into his ribcage, freshening the crack from earlier and starting a small flow of marrow. At the floor, he pushed himself up with a groaning whimper, berating himself for forgetting in his hazed state that his lord had not given permission for contact. He felt the spot where his heel had connected, the sensation of the impact still tingling enjoyably; he'd of pressed at it to increase the tingle, but he got nothing from his own touch anymore. He almost didn't dare to look up at Sans, out of shame from his disobedience, but he wanted so badly to see his lord. Looking up the stairs, he loosed a low whine of need at the sight, drawn upwards in that crawl, orange eyelights intent on that display. Tongue still carrying the slightest taste of him, Papyrus craved more, the focus shining in every movement. He barely managed to stop himself with a step between them, panting and hungry. "...I beg your... forgiveness, lord," he stammered lustily, leaning his brow to the step, "y-your mercy." 

That look in his eyes... it did nothing to help the mess dripping from between his legs, shivering as he felt it roll down onto the stair beneath him. When he stopped and put his head down to apologize, a hungry grin spread over his face as he lifted a foot and placed it on the back of that begging skull, pressing him further down against the hard stair beneath. "As you rightly should, dog! Now, you are causing all kinds of messiness already and I expect it to be cleaned thoroughly before you get your treat, understand?" He shifted himself on the stair to show how slick it had become from his waiting, that face stern but those starry blue eyes so very needy.

The groan of appreciation at having his head pushed down at the stair under his master's foot rumbled past his fangs, shivering all over. The sound of shifting had him tip his gaze up, breath hitching into silence as he feasted on the sight of his brother's dripping wet mound, and the resulting blue sheen on the step below. Papyrus moved one hand carefully, fingers tracing the puddling fluid on the step. "As you wish, mi'lord," his voice strained, his body taut with heated energy, adding, "please."

He brought his foot back down and those legs spread a little wider as he tried to contain his excitement, the soft blue blush across his cheekbones making it more difficult to look sternly down at that hungry face before him. "Get on with it, we don't have all day." He shifted on the stair and brought one hand to rest behind him while the other brought that soul to his mouth, the end of his tongue forking before it wiggled two tips against that sensitive item.

Tongue spreading over the smooth step, he lapped up the trails of blue-tinged fluid, panting as it led him closer to his master, eyes flickering between blissfully unfocused and darting up to admire Sans. The blue shading to his cheeks only drove Papyrus on, and when the forked tongue danced against the surface of his soul, he moaned, the taste on his tongue and the sensation combined driving his hips into a needing buck, almost hitting against the stairs as he did. Crawling, his tongue working desperately at the stair, he trailed up the side of the step below his lord until he was so close he could almost touch the curve of bright blue magic. Barely able to resist, he was held only by the earlier reminder of not having been allowed to touch, whining between his older brother's legs, gaze turned up in sunset-glowing starvation.

As he watched that tongue trail up and clean that dirty step, his bony toes curled and his mouth pressed a bit harder into his soul before let out a shuddering breath, staring down at that needy face, letting the moment linger as he memorized that face and saved it away for later. Finally he brought his free hand forward, fingertips gently gliding over his brothers skull in an appreciative manner. "G-good boy... I think... you're ready for your treat."

Papyrus keened softly at the praise, eyelights fluttering in place in several shades of orange as he felt a rush of overwhelming lust hit him from the slight nip and the warm breath of his brother over his soul. The touch of his fingertips felt like a low electric current to his heated bones, crawling just a bit closer, trying his best to not dive towards the invitingly glistening folds before him, instead keeping his unsteady gaze trained up to the face of his lover, his master, a bit unsure if permission was yet granted, and not wanting to raise his ire, not when his treat was so, so very close. 

Ire was raised by the hesitation as his own impatience hit its limit and the hand once lovingly stroking his brother's skull now hooked behind it to shove his face forcefully into that dripping blue mess, letting out a surprised squeak at the sudden impact even though he'd been the one to initiate it. But at this point any contact at all felt heavenly on that sensitively formed magic, his breathing taking a turn for the heavy in the moment and that tongue working itself more forcefully over that glowing soul.

The sound of surprise was cut short and silenced as his toothy maw met the soft mound of magic, but he didn't let that hinder him. With permission clearly given, he set to work as his master demanded; tongue sliding at the folds before delving in, coiling to rub along the sides. He shifted one hand up to rub at the thick lips, gently squeezing before slipping his thumb in atop his tongue. Fingers pressing alongside and at his clit, Papyrus worked at the delicious entrance, tongue curling back to pull the flavor back to his mouth before sliding back along the slit, thumb working back and forth in rhythm with the rest of his hand before he pressed harder into his lord with his tongue, seeking deeper. Glad to have already been kneeling on the lower steps, the strong massaging of his soul had him practically humping at the stairway as he ate at his reward, taking in every bit he could while allowed. 

His breath hitched as he stifled a moan, gripping that soul tightly as he felt his walls clench around that tongue, trying to pull it further in. His breathing got heavier and heavier as that tongue worked its magic until he was all but screaming. The hand at his brother's skull gripped him firmly, keeping him planted close to that juicy cunt as his hips began to buck most unbecomingly against that scarred face. When that sensitive nub of nerves was touched, Sans squeezed that soul painfully tight in his grasp, a high pitched moan escaping him as his body arched upwards. He could feel tears welling up in his sockets as his pet's skilled tongue brought him over the edge, a gush of blue magic dripping against that bright orange, his body absolutely trembling with the pleasure of it. With fingers still gripping that skull he rolled his hips against Paps' face, riding his orgasm to the end where he finally collapsed against the stairs to catch his breath. "G-....Good boy."

"You are so good to me, mi'lord," he panted after having drunk in all of the sweet release, lapping caressingly at the slick walls as his tongue retreated. His fangs glinted with smeared magic, and he lathed his tongue broadly over the smooth outside of his folds, cleaning up every drop he could get, then focusing on his thumb, suckling it slightly before his tongue began curling about his mouth, hungrily taking everything he could of his brother. Licking himself clean, he didn't remove his gaze from Sans, enjoying the sight of his lord having enjoyed his performance, laying there in a perfectly lounged mess, and also showing his still-heated eyelights to the smaller skeleton. He felt a ripple of arousal roll up his spine from his still-shifting pelvis, pressed hard against the step, and didn't manage to choke back the groan of desperation, features painted in bright orange. He was about to beg, but swallowed the words in another gasping groan, trying to still his frame. 

"But of course. You are my good and faithful pet, are you not?" His head fell back at the clean up, basking in the afterglow, his body literally glowing from the pleasure. Once his tongue pulled away he lifted his head back up to watch him suck the juices from his thumb, a coy little smirk curling up as he reached a hand over, delicately wiping away a stray dribble. "Disgusting. Such a messy eater you are." He shoved the finger into Paps' mouth curling it against his tongue as his eyes shifted down. "My, such noises you're making. Is something the matter, dear pet?"

"Yes mi'lord," he mumbled around the finger, tongue arching to meet it, his own body shaking visibly under his heavy coat as he looked up at his brightly lit lord, panting as he began to suckle on the digit in his mouth, eyes trained to his brother's own. "I... can stop if they displease you, mi'lord," Papyrus told him, but still lightly ground his hips instinctively against the step, groaning as the pressure began to build harder in his bones. 

He moved one leg down beneath his brother's body, pressed against his torso before sliding down, resting his toes on the edge of that stair being violated by those desperate urges. "No, I quite enjoy hearing your noises. Especially knowing it is I causing them." He slipped his finger out of that suckling mouth and trailed it down across his jaw before he lifted and let his knee rub against an orange dusted cheek before he turned to move away, fully aware of the way that mound was presented tauntingly in front of the thirsty skele behind him. He moved up the stairs with a luxurious stretch before moving to their bedroom, stopping at the doorway and tapping his bony fingertips against the wood in thought... before instead heading down the hall to the playroom, a soft sway in his hips as he moved.

Breath stopping in that instant his master's leg drew across him, he managed to still himself with a rumbling growl, eyes squeezed shut to will himself to not resume the motions. The knee to his cheek had him hood open his gaze, locking onto the mound as Sans moved with precise, fluid grace and purposeful gestures. He drooled at the view as his brother moved up the steps, edging gently up a step to where he'd sat, tongue swiftly dragging over the surface for any residual magic before he continued to trail after the smaller male. When he stopped and contemplated the bedroom, he had to stop, hands at the landing; he jolted at the hips again as his lord instead chose to sashay towards the playroom. Papyrus' movements were jerky and hurried, yet he felt he hardly made progress along the hallway as he watched his lord's hips roll tantalizingly. Reaching to doorway, he barely could keep his breath from sounding like a winded runner, laced with whines and desire.

Sans was actually humming as he moved to the closet and pulled out a black box, his fingertips tapping over it as he got lost in contemplation once again, then gave a nod and moved to the bed to set it down and open it. He reached in to run his fingers over the hidden object before turning to look at his pet with an all too familiar smile. "Drop your pants, dog." He turned his body, one hand still toying with the object while the other rested on his hip, that stance looking commanding even without his usual apparel.

Papyrus whined sharply, bracing himself against the door frame to lift up enough to free up a hand to fumble with his belt. He fought to keep looking down at the buckle so he wouldn't take longer, but he was curious as all hell as to what Sans was doing, and the look on his face made it hard not to just rip himself free and lunge forward. When he finally managed to open the restraint, he curled his fingers around the waistband and pushed down as hard as he dared, sliding them off his femurs and revealing his glowing pelvis, practically dripping with magic. Rather than waste time pulling them off further, he resumed his crawl, dragging the pants off himself and leaving them by the door as he came to kneel before his lord. Eyes trained upward pleadingly, he breathed hard, tongue barely held in his mouth as he panted like a starving beast.

He felt his soul flutter at the sight of his eagerness, sometimes his pet was just too adorable for words. But he couldn't get lost in those thoughts right now, he had a game to play. "Stand, dog. And have your dirty little soul back, while we're at it. I'm going to need both hands for this." He looked practically giddy as he waited to be obeyed, placing the soul back beneath those ribs for safe-keeping. He looked over that lanky form appreciatively before running a finger down along that pelvic bone, dipping into that magic with a smirk. "Such an eager puppy, aren't you?" He lifted that magic coated finger to his mouth, smearing it over that soft blue tongue before sucking it clean, bright blue orbs locked on the tall one's face until he slipped the finger from his mouth. "Would you like to play with a new toy I made just for you?" There was a tone of playful sadism in his voice, his hand gently jiggling whatever was in the box letting the sound of clinking metal fill the room.

Despite being unsure how well he could actually stay up, he pushed up to obey, panting hard as he forced his trembling legs to support him fully, hands to his sides to avoid brushing anywhere near his overheating pelvis. He had to lock one knee to keep from falling, but swayed visibly in place, ribs heaving with the effort of containing himself. As his soul settled back in place, it gave a marginal relief from the all-encompassing pleasure that being held by his lord had given, but not enough to keep him fully steady on his own feet. He almost dropped at the swipe of the finger, but forced himself to raise back upright, his lord had told him to stand. If he fell... he didn't want to think about it right now. Focus on standing. He worked his jaw, trying to form words past his whining groans, nearly biting his own tongue as he fumbled over himself mentally. Papyrus watched the finger like his life depended on it, his throat loosing a guttural groan of need as that blue tongue curled and cradled the finger as it swiped down to the tip. The jingle of metal caught his attention, but he didn't look away from his master. "If mi'lord desires, I do so badly want to play," he said in a harshly strained voice, nearly stammering, but working to keep his words solidly formed, "so very badly, mi'lord," he added in a pitched beg, trembling all over.

He began to move to walk around that shaking form, biting his "lip" as he slipped some mass of metal and leather from the box, jingling it softly as he stalked around his prey. "I do so love to see you tremble. Like I could break you with a single touch. We'll have to work on that, though. I can't have you appearing weak every time I decide to tease you when we're out and about." He came to a stop in front of him and held up the piece. Even presented it was difficult to say what it was. "A little something I whipped up in the lab with scrap pieces from here and there." He brought it down to that pelvic bone, hooking a large, flat metal piece on the front, letting it press against that dripping magic as he worked his hands to strap it on. Then he moved down the simple metal chain link to strap another bit against the bone, then back to wrap a metal ring around the base of his spine. When he was done the entire front of his pelvis region was covered in metal and leather and he stepped back to admire the work of art. "Oh my.... this does suit you well."

Being stalked around like the dinner for a predator had his spine tighten, and he listened intently to his lord, gasping hard at what he said. In response to saying he needed to work on it, he fought hard to still himself, to quiet the sound of his own bones rattling against each other in lustful weakness. He didn't try to imagine what the item be presented actually was, but it certainly looked like it would be fun. The hooking to the front had him moan lowly, again fighting to keep himself upright, but was very glad that he didn't buckle as badly as before. The hands strapping it in place left behind a trail of fiery need, his magic sticking and stretching in small threads as his brother worked. He couldn't quite keep track of everything, the touches making him feel like he just needed to thrust into his hands, but knew it would be punished. He wanted to keep being a good pet for his lord, and as he stepped back, he almost didn't catch what Sans said, but groaned a soft moan at the look on his face. "Mi'lord knows best," he warbled, the touch of all the metal and leather giving him a heady sensation all over his pelvis and part of his spine. 

He straightened himself a bit more at the words, still feeling a sense of pride when he heard them. "Of course I do. You trust me completely, do you not?" He turned and knelt beside the bed, pulling out a storage box with a handle and latches, tossing the other away to replace it with the new. "I know your limits and I know how much you can take." The tip of his tongue flickered out and swiped at the corner of his mouth as he flicked open the latches and lifted the lid. There was some sort of electronics inside, along with a few strange glass tubes. He went completely starry eyed at the display, his fingers brushing over the glass rather lovingly before he looked over his shoulder at his waiting pet. "Ready?"

"With all my being, mi'lord," he answered, his voice breathily loving, still a little distracted by the new weight to his lower half. Watching his lord made him giddy, even past the lust shooting in his bones. Every motion was precise and smooth, a pleasure just to get to view, regardless of what else was going on. The starry gaze over his brother's shoulder had him moan, needing to lock his other knee a moment to keep still. He steadied himself, head tipped forward as Papyrus panted, fingers clenching tightly to keep his focus off anything but keeping firmly still as his lord commanded. He heard a little jingling and the clack of a few bones, but it was less than before. He'd take that, he thought, he was trying. He'd have to do better next time. "Whenever you command that I be."

"Good answer." That deep tone dripped with seduction as he pulled out the little electronic box and set it on the bed, hunting for a moment before plugging it into an outlet. Then he gently pulled out one of those glass wands, fingering it reverently as he thought back on how much time and energy he'd put into making it, his gaze glancing at that trembling, trusting form and knowing... it was all worth it. One hand slid along a cable before he plugged it in and fiddled with some knobs on the little machine. The wand lit up with a soft violet light, little crackles of blue and purple lighting dancing inside the tube. His movement was slow and sensual as he walked back over to face Papyrus, the wand washing his entire figure in a soft purple glow in the dim room. "Now. Do not fall. Do not make a sound. Simply feel." He touched the tip of the wand against the metal plate strapped to the front of his pelvis, the low setting causing nothing more than a warm tingling sensation to course through his bones.

Papyrus watched the scene, panting with soft moans, the sudden light making him far more curious, thrilled to know what his lord was doing. He didn't ask, simply waited for Sans to finish his preparations with excitement in the slow way he moved. He could feel the wash of light over his bones, and nodded slightly at the command, clenching his teeth together in preparation, shifting his locked knees to loose the first one for balance, in case he did start to crumble. When the charged wand touched the plate, it felt another wash of heat flow through him, covering his bones in a fine sheen of... he couldn't describe the type of sensation properly, it was akin to when his lord would first graze his soul, that moment of tightness as the pointed-up heart shape was starting to be removed. The feeling of anxiety mixed with submission and delight, was as best he could put to words in his mind. It was comforting while also making him have to stifle a hum of contentment at the feeling. His lord had commanded silence. 

He waited to see the reaction, only the hint of a smile forming on his lips as Paps took it so well. As sensitive as he was, Sans wasn't entirely sure how he'd react. This was a wonderful start. He let the wand pull back and brought it up to trail over his hips, watching the electrical arcs with a growing smile. Such a beautiful toy and the lighting only made him prettier. The wand trailed up towards his spine, touching the metal band and lingering before sliding a bit further up, letting that tingling sensation build up before he slipped it out and looked at it, bringing his own fingertip to the end and watching the resulting arc. "A mere tickle... let's turn it up a couple of notches, shall we?" An obvious rhetorical question that was followed by brow bones wiggling suggestively at his brother. He moved to the little machine and clicked the dial a few times, the glow growing a bit brighter, making that face light up in more ways than one.

The smile only increased his enjoyment of the sensations, letting them caress along his being. When he moved the wand, it actually decreased the overall flow, but didn't break it, instead changing the location of pressure actually gave subtle nuances to the feeling; the band at his spine had a bit sharper of a feeling, not by much, but stronger, more akin to the anxiousness of excitement, and he had to clamp his teeth a bit to avoid giving a soft moan. The arc on his brother's finger was mesmerizing, keeping his mouth shut, however, as a response had not been asked, he could tell. As the glow increased, he wondered how it's touch would feel this time, if the softer one was any indication. He almost begged to have his lord grace him with the sensations again, but stiffened as he silenced himself, swapping the locking of his knees again, feeling the pelvis harness shift just a little on him, clinking softly and adding another sound to the hum of the wand.

He turned to his anxious little brother, sensing his excitement and wanting to draw it out for as long as tantalizingly possible. He slowly moved around that long, lanky figure, drinking it in with a satisfied sigh. So beautifully built and made to be slowly broken by his little dumpling of an older brother. "Somehow I knew you'd be into this, you disgusting little painslut. I've thought of boring metal hooks into your bones. suspending you from them with chains like an art piece... and then letting this electricity course through it all, watching you writhe and suffer." He came back around to face him, his expression absolutely delicious as the scene was painted in his mind. "Completely at my mercy. Would you like that, dog?" He let the tip of the wand touch the front of the metal belt, the following shock starting out a soft tingle before building into something far more harsh.

The look of his brother's face and the scene he described nearly buckled the skeleton, but he struggled to keep upright, hands clenching into hard fists to focus himself. The beginning of the tingle was a damn lie, as a jolt of energy seared its way through his pelvis, strangling his reply into a yelping moan, teeth bared as his eyes rolled up, having to again squeeze his fingers hard into his palms and lock his knees quickly. Every grating spark along him had the glowing magic in his hips flicker in painful desire, still straining to form a response to his master's words. Fangs bared, his voice forced in a thick growl, "Yes!"

He pulled the wand away with tinkling, joyous laughter at the reaction, bringing his free hand up to press against his chest, caressing it gently as the laughter slowly died down into a warm smile. "Too much? Nooo, no. I know you can handle it." He moved his body closer to the others, looking down at his metal construction with silent admiration. He should have thought of this sooner. His gaze shifted back up to his brother's face as the wand was brought up near one of his iliac crests, just close enough to let a few tingling arcs make their way to the bone. "I love watching you take this abuse. Seeing you truly enjoy yourself in a way that you never could with anyone else." His fingers curled around those scarred ribs as the wand touched his brother's hip, a shiver running down his spine as he felt the subtle tingle of touching something so electrified.

The arcs were gentle caresses that worked pleasant fingers along his bone, feeling how it fed softly into the hand at his ribs. The reprieve let him regain his still-swaying balance, focusing on the grasp of his lord to keep himself steadier, his tone easier to control without the fully searing jolts going through him. "As it pleases mi'lord," he rumbled in a light panting, fingers uncurling slowly as he kept his gaze to the blue eyelights that owned him, "I would take more, if given."

"Oh, I bet you would," his voice was a soft teasing coo and he pulled his hand away from that chest a bit reluctantly, letting the wand trace over hips and belt and up to his ribs as if painting him with an artistic flick of his wrist. "I'll give you what you want, but first... I want to try something." He reached up the wrap his fingers around that collar and tugged his face down to his much shorter level, fangs biting against his own lower lip as he inspected those sharp features with a soft groan of want. Then he was pressing fangs to fangs and letting that soft cyan tongue slip gracefully into the other's mouth, bracing himself a bit before he pressed the wand directly over Papyrus' groin, the tingling sensation in his mouth forcing a moan out of him that made him blush deeply in embarrassment.

The traces let flickers of static hum over him, and it soothed and roused at the same time, bending in a jerk at the tug, having to keep from refusing the pull in his efforts of keeping standing. The soft groan gave more delight than the wand could, opening invitingly for his lord's tongue and grazing his fangs hungrily before the press of the wand at his heated magic had him rumbling a needing growl into the moan. The tall monster had to fight his desire to lunge against Sans, to keep himself properly in check. It physically drained him to do that, to keep his overwhelming need for his master rooted firmly in his stance, and he fell to his knees before him, panting as if winded from restraining himself. Papyrus' ribs heaved with the effort, and the electricity crackling through him still, but he had kept from doing as he'd most desired. He had kept himself from discarding the control his master had on him, even if he had fallen to his knees. Even if he had given a predatory sound of how desperately he ached, he had not gone forward. 

As his brother fell that tongue flicked hungrily over the corner of his mouth, bright eyes full of stars as he watched him hit his knees. "Look at you... doing what I want **before** I give the order. Uou really must learn patience, brother." His free hand slipped over his skull, caressing it in such a gentle and loving manner as the bright blue magic between his legs danced and shifted. "I wasn't done with that mouth, you know... but since you're down there we can put it to better use." Gentle caresses turned into insistent directing as he pressed him in close to that dripping blue cock, his ecto thighs squeezing together as he prepared himself for the shock, that violet wand dancing carefully over the back of that long spine before coming down and caressing him up to his shoulder blades.

He bowed his head with stuttering breaths to control his voice, to make it subservient, "My deepest regrets, mi'lord... I shall do better." The caress had him pant a moan, tongue scarcely dipping past his fangs before the reformed magic had him groan with need, eyes hooding as he was wordlessly told to take the dick, even as his shoulders tensed under the feel of the sparkings. Tongue sliding to the underside, the skeleton groaned his deepest appreciation at getting to service his lord again, curling the orange ecto-construct to cradle the length as he covered it with his mouth, hips bucking with a jingle of metal on bone as he took him fully.

His sockets fluttered shut at the feeling of not just that warm tongue but that electrical flow curling and caressing against his sensitive member, his sharp fingers curling against the skull beneath them. "V-very...good..." His voice was a soft moan in the air, dancing with the crackles of electricity as he traced the wand over each vertebrae, his plump thighs twitching and grinding together in the pure ecstasy. Slowly he rolled those hips, trying to keep complete control of himself as every inch of his body screamed at him for not dragging that hulking skeleton beneath him to the bed. Bright blue lights rolled back into his head at the mere thought and his hand gripped harder against that skull.

The fingers pricked into his skull, rumbling a moan around the cock in his mouth as he began to slide back, letting his fangs graze only slightly before the tongue curled around to give a light squeeze, then pressing forward again, a hand rising to barely caress the side of a thigh in a silent request as he continued to pull further back in his bobbing motions. Once he had only the glans, he slid to let his tongue cradle the orange-slicked blue length, nearly removing all of it from his maw before hilting his lord again, letting him press to his throat and sucking eagerly. He barely registered the wand, so focused on his task that the electricity only spurred him to pleasure his beloved master as he wished.

One thing could be said about his darling brother... he was **really** fucking good with his mouth. He bit hard against his bony lip to stifle the squeals of pleasure threatening to loose themselves from his throat. His hips twitched and bucked harder into that mouth, his own parting in a heated gasp that turned into equally hot panting. "Come now, mutt. You're being far too fucking gentle." He swatted the back of his skull with a growl, the hand holding the wand coming up to rest on his skull as well for balance as his legs wobbled under the pressure to remain standing.

The swat had him whine in apology before he quickened his pace and added a little more fang to his work, back and forth in hungry abandon, tongue flicking fast and firm into the blue cock. He dared to look up, and the growl of delight at the way his lord looked... he increased his vigor, pushing hard to take him deep, nearly biting down at his pelvis as he compressed his throat around the length in hard gulps, not pulling back, leaving his face buried in his brother's groin and using his mouth to milk at him for longer than anyone who would need to breathe could. He shut down his breathing habit, to keep himself covering his lord, tongue and throat undulating around the blue magic.

Did we already mention he was good with his mouth, because holy fucking hell. He cried out as he came hard into that mouth, no longer able to support himself on his own two feet, instead deigning to lean forwards, his upper body braced against the head beneath him as he continued to buck and squirm. "So...good...but..." With a shaky breath he brought himself back down to his own two feet, leaning back to pull himself out of that fanged maw before gripping it in his free hand. "I need more." There was a hungry look in his eye that said he wasn't to be questioned as he pulled him up by the collar and started leading him towards the bed, taking a quick moment to turn off the wand and scoot it aside before he slid back on the sheets and yanked his brother hard down to him, claiming his mouth with a soft, hungry growl before whispering into those fangs. "Fuck me, you filthy mutt."

As his brother came, he drank down the release greedily, until he pushed his head back, his breath returning in a heady pant, as if to regain the air he'd lost. The hungry look in his brother's blue eyelights had him moaning for more, his own orange ones alight with desire as he pulled him by the collar, following obediently. A low, rumbling groan echoed in his chest and throat as he claimed his mouth, fangs parting to scrape alongside those smaller ones, the hungry growl rousing his ever-present lust to lunge himself at Sans. The words, however, were giving permission, and his hands practically tore the metal front away as his cock formed, pressing it hard against the smaller hips and grinding down with feral, shivering fervor. His voice carried that animal need, deeper and harsh, "as you desire, mi'lord."

The act of removing that belt with such haste and hostility had an excited grin crossing his face, though it was quickly replaced with a look of ecstasy as that large orange rod pressed into him. He bit his lip once again to stifle a moan, letting that animalistic humping continue for a minute before he grinned once more and pressed his foot up against Papyrus' chest, pushing him back off the bed as he slid his own body onto all fours. Playfully slanted eyes peered back at his horny broken puppy as he wiggled that plump little ass teasingly. "Forgetting something, my pet?" He reached a hand back and gripped one of those cheeks, his grin increasing as he toyed with the tight little hole. "Be a dear and get this nice and slick, would you? I'd hate to have you going in dry."

He barely had the sense of mind to relent at his lord's pressing foot, shivering visibly as he held back while his brother shifted around, tongue curling against his fangs as he drooled openly for the plump ass in front of him, eyes going from the blue ones looking back at him, then to the focus of his teasing. His words could have been his subservient phrase, the _yes mi'lord_ , or just a feral noise that sounded like it, as his hands reverently went to the broad cheeks, holding them firmly as he slid his tonguetip to the puckered entrance, circling it several times before slipping in, stroking, then curling deeper, slowly working to wetten that hole. His cock throbbed, aching to be inside him as he drooled lewdly against the smooth rump, fangs scraping before he rolled his tongue back, letting it wriggle as it retreated back to his maw. He gave a broad lick between the cheeks, lapping at the hole as he begged to be told his lord was pleased, whining slightly even as he continued to rumble in heated want.

When facing away he was far less hesitant to let those soft moans escape, hands gripping the bed as he pressed back against that tongue, his own little cock twitching as a new wave of pleasure washed through him, causing that sweet blue pre to bubble up at the tip. He let out an indignant whimper as he was left feeling so empty, shooting a bit of a glare back over his shoulder before contemplating his words, those bright blues catching sight of that throbbing member that sealed the deal on what he was truly wanting. "My darling brother, do me a favor..." That soft, tinkling voice dropped down into something deep and needful as he locked eyes with the other. "...and fuck me into the ground,"

His body covered the smaller frame as he slid over Sans, the tip pressing insistently at the slicked hole, already sliding in as he growled against his back, leaning his head down and humping his way deeper, feeling the warm blue walls pressing tight around him, slick with his orange saliva and soon with his own eager juices. When he had nothing left to give, his hips still pushed to get deeper into his brother, growling in frustration before he began humping harder, hips pulling back before clapping noisily into the blue ass. He was braced on all fours over the other skeleton, both humeri pushing at his shoulders to keep him from moving too far forward, seeming to take his mutt moniker rather literally at this point. His breaths were deeper than before, bestial and almost demanding, even in his state of being at the beck and call of the monster he was driving himself into. 

His vision went a little blurry as that large cock pressed into him, making his body shudder in pleasure as he bit back an embarrassingly loud moan that still managed to escape as a needy whimper. "So... b-big..." Everything was going double in his vision as Papyrus hilted inside of him completely, his eager hips pushing back and wiggling into that painful pleasure that had him leaving wet spots on the sheets beneath him. He let out a grunt as he was pushed forward with the thrust, letting his sockets flutter shut as he let himself ease into it and enjoy the sensation... but then those deep demanding breaths had them cracking open once more as he pursed his fanged mouth and turned enough to reach back, taking hold of that collar again to yank him down. His ass clenched hard against the member inside of him as he smiled, pulling that mutt far enough forward that he could press his teeth against the edge of his jaw with a soft purr. "You feel so good, Papy... now make it hurt." His words came out as a sweet, velvety moan against the other's jaw, relaxing his grip without completely relinquishing control of the collar.

The grunting breath came alongside the yank, rumbling into a longer growl as he clenched. The words had him rumble, his fangs bared as one hand went to his brother's hip, the other still braced on the bed as he pulled back and slammed into him enough to even hurt himself, huffing as he pushed deeper. His sharp fingers bit into the ecto-flesh as he pulled him back into his unrelenting thrusts, each accompanied by deeper, darker snarl than the one before, throbbing as he plowed into Sans, wanting to bite into something, but just letting his roaring noises rumble over his brother's skull.

The yells of sweet, agonizing pleasure couldn't be held back anymore so he just let them roll out as he was slammed into with that feral vigor. His grip remained firm on the collar as his free hand gripped the sheets tightly, bundling them up towards his face as he buried in, hiding those tears that streamed unrelenting from his face. It hurt so fucking good. With a strangled yell he lifted his head back up, his own cock throbbing in need as he felt the heat rising in his body. "Y-you... fucking.... **animal** ..." He couldn't keep the tears out of his voice, nor the dire, desperate pleas for more. He braced his arm in front of him on the bed and pushed back into those thrusts, tears dripping onto the bed beneath him as he cried out loudly to goad his willing slave on, his vision going blurry once again as he turned his face away, those bright blue orbs shifting into hearts as he felt himself peaking once again. "C-cum in me, dog. Give me... give me all that is mine!" He tried so hard to keep his voice from faltering as that hole tightened once again as that hot sticky load coated his ribs and the bed beneath him.

Papyrus practically shoved his brother down on the bed, being dragged more by the collar, the hole tightening around him but not slowing his pace. The cries of his master had him growling hard and deep, fangs parted as his tongue drooled almost as much as when he'd been preparing the ass he was fucking into, his mind hazed to anything but finishing in the yielding warmth around his cock, forcing his thrusts faster as the pace stuttered in his peak approaching, pushing harder with a savagely rasping roar. Pulling the hips hard against him, grinding deep as he swelled and exploded into him, fingers digging into the ectoflesh to the point of hitting the bone. Every bit of him locked up, pressed firmly against his brother's form as if to keep him pinned and from moving, but with but a word, the bestial monster would turn meek and submissive. For now his growls echoed over the other, eyelights flared and smoking with magical overexcitement.

He let out another pained yell as he felt the swelling further stretch him, only to silence himself as he bit into the sheet and tugged at it, those digging fingers bringing a high pitched squeal of annoyed delight into the fabric. When the ride was over he let the sheet fall from his mouth and collapsed against the bed, finally releasing that collar as he basked in that heavy figure pinning him down, knowing as well as the other that he was only there as he was allowed. But for now he wanted it. That feeling of warmth and pressure that made his soul sing for more. He grunted as he started shifting his body beneath the other. "Get... off me... you brute." His pupils were still hazy hearts as he peered over his shoulder, drool and tears staining his face as he tried to glare but simply looked exhausted by the whole ordeal.

"Yes, mi'lord," he managed in a rough whisper, pulling back and removing every touch from his master, even as he ached to keep holding on. To keep himself over that delightfully beautiful monster that owned every bit of him. Papyrus was slowly regaining his senses, eyelights calming back to their usual long ovals, panting lightly as he kept gazing over the sight of his lord, then caught himself and bowed his head, fighting to still his ribs from heaving and his noises down to near silence. He still shivered from the pleasure of driving himself into Sans, from his release and how it felt to be properly in his role. To be a yielding, useful slave to his master.

He shook his head free of the fog and let his eyelights regain their rightful shape before he lifted up enough to stretch his body, lifting up on his knees to feel where Papyrus had dug so hard into his hips. He tsked at his brother before sliding from the bed, his legs wobbling and causing him to lurch a bit, choosing to catch himself on the sturdier skeleton to regain his composure. "You... did very well." He let those bright eyes look up into that hard but submissive face, his hand rising up to cup a cheek lovingly. "Now... let's get this mess cleaned up and go to bed. I'm absolutely exhausted." He let out a yawn as he started walking away, hips swaying as his magic dissipated completely and he headed towards the bathroom.

Dutifully taking care of the bedding, he stripped away the mussed sheets, replacing them with fresh ones before tending to the partially-damaged harness about his own pelvis, unbuckling it and wincing as he thought of how he'd just torn away the front. He put it aside with the wand, unplugging it and bundling the cord up carefully before placing everything inside the box where it seemed to belong, leaving the harness atop it with the metal plate, then taking the sheets and his discarded pants from the doorway to take down to the laundry, checking for anything that would need attention on the way. Luckily his pants had soaked up his residual magic from the crawl from the kitchen to the playroom, so it seemed nothing needed wiped up. After tending to the laundry, Papyrus went back upstairs to check what else would need done.

While Paps took care of the bedding, he decided to hop into a nice scalding shower, the residual tingle in his bones from several intense orgasms and that feeling of being filled to the brim with that large ecto cock and resulting release... well, it had him stroking against his bones in a delighted after glow, moaning softly to himself as he let the heat sink in and help calm him down. This training was going delightfully smooth and he couldn't help but relish in the perks and the delightful ideas every new session brought to him. He grinned brightly to himself as he started scrubbing those soiled bones clean, not needing to stay in too long since it was after all his second bathing of the night. He came out in another fresh towel wrapped around him just as Papyrus was coming to check for more to do, but this was a moment where he was certainly going to assert his authority for far more important matters. "Come along, my pet. It's time for bed."

Dipping his head in a silent bow, Papyrus went to heel at his master's side, still thoroughly pleased with how well he'd done. But he knew he'd slipped in parts, but nothing that he couldn't work on. It was, after all, his training. Mistakes were part of learning, but he knew he would strive harder after each one, push himself to stay well within the demands of his beloved lord and brother. For a second he almost went to hug him, but kept still, instead relishing the thought of when he would be permitted to do so. It was not his place to ask, but to accept what he was told, no matter what. He gave a deep, calming breath, feeling the ripples of their session returning with little murmurs of delight. He followed with slightly heavier steps, feeling his energy waning now that everything was in a slower, winding down pace. 

His hand grazed against his brother's in what would seem an accidental touch at first until he decided to take the much larger hand with his own, his face stern and eyes forward as he led him into the room and to the bed, letting his towel drop as he crawled onto the mattress and looked back up at Paps, not with the eyes of the Master, but those of the Lover, soft and loving as he pulled him down gently onto the bed with him. His free hand rose to cup his cheek once more before leaning in and pressing a soft but needy kiss to his fangs, letting out a soft contented hum. "I love you, Papyrus." It was said in barely a whisper before he turned to settle into the bed to get beneath the blanket, beckoning him over so he could wrap his arms around that thick rib cage, eyes peering up with his discerning, bossy look back in place. "Hold me, dog, and keep me warm tonight."

His fingers curled into the grip, shaking with desperate want to continue the feeling of his smaller fingers, but as he went to the bed, and the gaze told him more than the words he'd breathed, returning the sweet kiss with a soft scraping of his own fangs, just grazing in tired affection. "I love you too, Sans," he returned to those loving eyes, sliding with his brother to the bed. He pulled the blanket over them as he cradled his master preciously close, arms encompassing the back of his ribs and along his spine. He tucked his jaw over the top of his skull, legs drawing up to make a sort-of nest around the other. He would hold him with his entire being, smiling contentedly as he stroked along the scapula and vertebrae under his hand.

He never slept so well as when that large frame was curled around him like a protective armor. Slowly he brought his hands to those cracked and scarred ribs, letting his fingers gently caress and explore every little imperfection with a soft sigh before he leaned in to kiss at them gently. After a few minutes of the treatment however the warmth overtook him and he was asleep, dead to the world in the protection of his brother's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...yes I liked having their safeword be "butterflies" because when would they ever need to fucking say that?
> 
> Also lets just pretend clothing gets taken off as needed in some places mkay?


	2. Check your phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may be my birthday... but YOU guys get a present! Have the second chapter <3

For the bulk of the night, he rested comfortably, especially after the sweet caresses Sans had given his ribs before he'd dozed off. Papyrus had taken a little longer to finally close his dusky-orange eyes, preferring to watch how peaceful and beautiful his brother looked as he slept; deceptively innocent. As the night was giving way to early morning, his sockets slitted open, checking to ensure his lord was still resting before carefully drawing a finger along his features, then silently getting up. He dressed just as quietly and slipped downstairs to prepare breakfast, making sure to start the coffee first so that it would be ready and waiting. 

He let out a soft whine as he felt that comfortable warmth leave him, shifting sleepily on the bed to curl up where the other had been while pulling the blanket more tightly around his small form. His sleep was less restful as it went on without Papyrus and the smell of coffee was the last piece to getting him up. He gave a sleepy smile before slipping out of the bed and stretching, moving to the closet to pull out some khaki slacks, a blue oxford and a nice navy sweater vest. After pulling on a thick pair of socks he headed down the stairs with sleep still tainting his eyes and yawns still escaping that jagged mouth as he headed towards the table to take his seat, slumping down in it a bit before looking towards the kitchen. "Good morning, brother. Sleep well?"

Papyrus promptly served his brother a cup of coffee on a saucer, with the cream and sugar close enough to let him decide how he wanted to take it today. "Very well," he said in his softer, early-morning tone, "I should have breakfast ready soon. How would you like your eggs?" Still soft, and gentle, gazing over his brother's casual dress, guessing perhaps he was wanting a relaxing day. He already had most everything else ready, the ham-steaks kept warm alongside the thick toast. He had already peeled and sliced an assortment of fruit as well. 

"Over easy." His voice was slowly waking up as he started fixing his coffee, groaning happily as he brought it to his mouth and sipped quietly until he was fully awake. "I'll be working a bit late tonight, so don't worry about dinner. You're welcome to visit your bar tonight if you so choose." He knocked back the rest of his coffee and let out a satisfied sigh as he sat up a bit straighter. "Whatever you're cooking up in there smells amazing."

Cracking a pair of eggs, he started them in the pan, preparing the slightly warmed plate for his brother as he listened. Humming in thought, he took the small bowl of fruit out of the fridge just before the eggs were ready, sliding them alongside the ham before letting the plate and bowl tap quietly down in front of Sans, utensils and napkin following momentarily. "I may," he said as he made his own eggs, letting them fry before seating to one side of the other skeleton with his own plate and fruit.

He hummed happily as he ate, those bright blue eyes watching his brother with a certain gleam. A sly smile crossed those sharp teeth as he took his seat beside his master and Sans daintily crossed his legs as he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth and chewed. "Just try not to get too carried away, hm? If you come back too wasted I may have to take advantage of the situation." His socked foot bounced lightly against the side of Paps' knee as he took a piece of the ham and tore small pieces off to chew on.

The comment paired with the light tap pretty much convinced him he'd see if he could afford taking that tempting risk. He didn't recall how much of his allowance he had left, it was still in his coat, but he couldn't help but imagine that it might be enough to get him pleasantly buzzed. Putting his eggs on his toast, he ate as he thought, trying to mentally count how much he'd spent, but failing. Papyrus wondered if the offhand comment had been more of a hinting command, and his gaze slid askance to see if he still had that smile, before he tried to hide it by taking his fruit bowl and eating all of it before starting with his ham, having left it for last.

He made a noise as he finished his ham and smirked over at the taller skele. "Oh and keep your phone on. It's going to be a long, boring day and I could use some entertainment." He shot him a wink before sliding up out of his chair, hooking a finger on the collar to pull him over for a soft kiss on his cheekbone. "Thanks for breakfast, brother. Hope you have a good day at work." He had a knowing smile on his face as he walked away to grab his shoes and coat, wasting little time before he was out the door.

Right, his phone. Papyrus tried to recall if he'd put it on to charge, and realized he hadn't. He would have to plug it in for a bit before he went to work as well, to make sure he could obey. He wanted to turn his head to meet the kiss, but it had surprised him, having been intent on his thoughts and eating. Nodding quietly, his mouth still occupied with a bit of ham, not even finishing it before Sans had taken his leave. Sighing as he rubbed his brow, the tall monster wolfed down the rest of his breakfast, knowing such behavior was not allowed in his master's presence. Sure enough, his phone had a tiny sliver of battery left, complaining at him for neglecting it before he put it aside to charge before he started on dishes, then went downstairs to retrieve the dry laundry and put it away. He'd resisted counting his gold yet, since he needed to focus on making sure all his chores were completed. Making the bed, he smoothed the sheets with a slow caress at where they'd slept, smiling a little before he then tidied the rest of the house top to bottom, putting away the dry dishes. He was about to set out things for making dinner when he recalled Sans had told him not to bother due to his later hours. Closing the drawer he'd started into, he turned and fished out the coin purse that held his allowance. He counted out that he'd probably be able to get something strong, or several lighter options. Shutting the clasp with a little pinch, he slipped his feet into his boots, shrugged his coat comfortably into place and pulled the fur-lined hood up before heading to his own work.

As he'd already predicted the day felt like it was dragging on as he went about his paperwork, not even having the chance to get into the good stuff today. Whyyy did science have to involve so much paperwork? He flopped back into his chair with a deep sigh before sliding his phone out of his pocket, looking for any notifications. With a slow, sly smile he lifted from his chair to go make sure the door was locked, peering out past the blinds to make sure no one was around before he returned to his seat with a bit of naughty glee. It took so little effort to conjure that blue magic between his legs, he was a bit astonished. He stifled his moans a bit as he pressed down at himself through his slacks, completely on alert for any noises outside his door as his fingers slowly began to undo the pants. He couldn't completely muffle the groan that escaped him as he took that sensitive shaft into his hand and found the camera on his phone. After a minute of fumbling and finding the right angle, there was a notification on Papyrus' end, containing the lewd image of his Master's cock drooling with excitement.

He wasn't faring much better, feeling as if he'd counted how many snowflakes had drifted across his vision at the post. He'd only had two patrols to do today, one at the beginning and another as he'd leave for the bar. The skeleton sighed minutely, having let himself laze slightly into a relaxed pose, palm supporting his jaw as he contemplated more of the drifting white particles. Feeling his phone buzz, he took his free hand and fished it out of his pocket, noting the message from Sans. Tapping the message open, he thanked the stars he'd remembered in time to go back home and fetch it off the counter and not be late. Fingers clenched around his fangs, he shivered from skull to tailbone and back as the picture clearly showed off the slick blue length. His eyelights flared as he tried to control himself, a little whimper in the back of his throat as his hand shook, wondering if he was supposed to respond. Well, respond with the phone, because he knew very well his magic was responding almost desperately to the surprise.

He could only imagine the reaction such a picture would garner and his grin was even more delighted as that hand became a bit more adventurous with his sensitive arousal. The next picture he sent was equally as lewd with that sharp, seductive face looking into the camera, his forked cyan tongue licking lightly at the strings of pre laced between his fingers with a nice little caption beneath.  
-You may touch yourself, but remember. All of that sweet cum belongs to me... and I will be collecting tonight.-  
He finished cleaning off his hand as he hit send and toyed with the tip for a while before he heard footsteps outside of his door. When it opened he was back to reading some mundane papers and sipping his now room-temperature coffee before engaging the random employee in menial conversation.

The second buzz surprised him, having not left the first message since getting it, tapping a few buttons to close the first, and he whined again as the tongue teased him from the other side of the underground. He buried his face into his pulled-up hood, only his fanged maw showing for a bit before he noticed it had a note attached. The noise he made was almost painful to hear, his bright orange face needing to be sheltered in the fur lining again until he was sure it didn't show too badly, panting into the cold air. His femurs rubbed together, his cock already pressed hard into his pants, but his hands were both occupied - one over his mouth to keep his noises down, and the other on the phone in his shaking grasp. He bit at his mouth as he peeled his fingers from his fangs, letting it slide down to grope at his arousal through the fabrics, grunting in a light groan before he hooded his eyes a little, stroking hard and slow. He barely got into a rhythm before he heard something out in the snow, jolting with a snarl and a flare of his eyes. Taking his time, he scanned the area, registering nothing of another soul, then snarled in frustration at the apparently pointless interruption. He was going to get the strongest drinks he could afford tonight, he growled in his mind as he put his phone away and pushed up from the sentry post. The sound had completely taken him too out of it to continue, even with how delicious his lord's teases had been. He bottled up the lusting and anger as he walked his route, still keeping an eye out for anything amiss. He would be absolutely delighted when the burn of alcohol made its way into his being.

-I do so hate being interrupted. Perhaps I should add a bit of extra cream to his coffee. What do you think dog?-  
The photo attached was the pinnacle of the set with Sans having removed his vest and unbuttoned his shirt to allow what looked like a very pent up load to explode over him from chin to ribs and it dribbled down to his spine. The tips of that cyan tongue slipped out to clean what it could of the mess, but he'd need quite a few of the breakroom napkins to take care of this. He chuckled to himself as he hit send and got to work putting himself back together, feeling far more relaxed now that he hadn't been interrupted and was beginning to look more and more forward to the end of the day, curious how his dear pet was faring.

He was knee-deep in a snowdrift when his phone went off again, and he pulled it out to check. Papyrus was almost afraid to look, knowing how exposed he was right now, but he opened it, and had to immediately plop himself down into the snow to keep from overheating, flushed a furious palette of autumn hues. He didn't dare check how far it went, huddling inside his jacket with a hungry growl curling out of his fangs along with the puff of steam. He wanted to be cleaning his lord of that creamy mess, not a drop of it anywhere near anyone else. The tall monster was glad at least that the biting cold of this snow around his frame kept his magic from flaring into anything but a hot bundle inside his pelvis. Cursing that his brother seemed to know that he didn't have enough gold to really get as trashed as these teases would make him wish he could be. Because hot damn, he was ready to just stalk right over to the labs and ravage him. Clicking the glorious picture out of sight, he slowly got up, brushing snow off himself as he took long strides along the route, working towards the bar with a determined pace. He needed a drink as soon as he could. Starting with a shot of the strongest he could afford, then probably drown in cheaper shit until he was broke. If only he had enough for two shots before the cheap booze.

-Funny story: co-worker said his coffee tasted strange... he had no idea why I was laughing.-  
He grinned as he sent the text, sipping his own fresh cup as he set it down and started separating all of his papers, finally done with actually filling everything out. What a glorious feeling knowing when one was soon to be leaving the drudgery to go home and... well, he wasn't entirely certain how the evening would go, but he did know it was bound to be more enjoyable than this nonsense. Once the coffee was drained and the papers were tucked away to be delivered to their final destination, he stood and gave a nice luxurious stretch before heading out of his office. Hmmm, seemed he was getting out a bit earlier than he thought he would. Perhaps a bit of dinner was in order. He smirked as he started out of the building.

Papyrus shivered hard as he felt the phone vibrate against his hand, already in sight of the bar. Opening it, he felt his fingers tighten viciously over the poor piece of machinery, teeth gritted as he passionately hated whoever had gotten that coffee. Even worse was how he didn't even know what he'd been given. Shoving the phone in his pocket, he got inside and practically snapped his order to the barkeep, who, for his own part, gave a snort and gathered the coin before placing the shot in front of him. Doing his troubled best to not break the glass, he knocked it back with a hiss, then started his first round of a large glass of cheap, probably watered-down junk. 

After an hour or so the bell above the door tinkled as the shorter skele all but sauntered in, eyeing the place with a slight look of disgust until he noticed the familiar figure at the bar. He snuck up behind him with a mischievous little smile before sliding a finger delicately up his spine in greeting. "Good evening, brother. Have you ingested anything other than alcohol tonight?" He took the seat beside Papyrus, resting his elbows on the counter and lacing his fingers together to rest his chin. He ordered a strong shot for the both of them before lifting it up towards his mouth. "So, how was **your** day?" His full grin broke out before he tipped his head back and took the shot like a pro, shivering a bit at the searing heat that followed.

The familiar sound of his stride on the floor was registered, but he didn't respond yet, until the finger up the spine had him rumble softly in his ribs, gaze sliding to his smaller sibling as he wordlessly shook his head at the inquiry, then taking the shot almost emotionlessly, before resuming the latest of his cheap drinks. It might be his last, he thought, though he thinks he felt a stray coin in his pocket he could hand over for another. His response to it was to put his phone on the counter, just in Sans' reach, with his messages pulled up, but not opened right now. He polished off the drink at hand and fished in his coat for that bit of gold, glad to see it as he got what was indeed his last cheap one of the night. Not nearly enough, he thought, even with a good haze in his mind keeping him calmer than he would be if he were completely sober. "Interesting," he rumbled in a low, slurred voice, the second shot already working into his bones and giving a little more clouding. 

He ordered them both a meal and another round of drinks, his own little purse of gold still ready to keep the booze flowing. "You seem a bit put out, brother. Is anything the matter?" He reached a hand out towards that phone and pressed a finger on the end, letting it spin around in circles as he moved his hand. "My day was dreeeadfully boring. So many papers to fill out and one of my co-workers would not leave me alone. I'm beginning to think he has a bit of a crush on me." He removed his hand from the phone to pick up his next drink, knocking it back with a delighted moan so soft only the one next to him would be able to hear it. Once the glass was set back on the bar he let his hand fall almost absently on Papyrus' leg, toying with his knee idly as he watched him. "So tell me, what made your day so interesting?"

Papyrus praised the fact that he was much more laid back when alcohol was working its way through him, because that comment about his co-worker would have otherwise elicited a growl from him. But for now he was flushed and shivered under the moan and touch, draining the next shot before he let a soft mumble escape him, "Mi'lord," he said as an answer, though he knew it likely was quite an insufficient one. He toyed with a napkin, slowly shredding it to bits as he rubbed it between his fingers. The idle fingers at his knee kept him in place, a little buzz tingling up his spine alongside that of the drinks. Oh he knew that feeling, one where Sans could work his magic with just light touches in public. Almost innocent touches, but not quite. Just the right spots, a brush here, a sound just barely heard because of being beside him. Nearly innocent gestures with volumes of subtext.

He pulled his hand away with a sigh and laced his fingers beneath his chin once again as their food was served. "That's a pitiful answer. I was hoping you'd be a bit more chatty after a few shots. Oh well. I'm sure i can find someone to talk to." He slipped out his phone and started going through his contacts before clicking out a message and nibbling on a fry. When the phone vibrated in his hand he opened the message and laughed quietly to himself before sending a reply and setting the phone face down on the bar next to Papyrus'. Then he ate in silence, paying his brother no mind and letting his attention simply drift between food and phone as it continued to vibrate in response.

Papyrus only took the meal because Sans had ordered it, meaning he was supposed to at least attempt to enjoy it. But he had a bitter aftertaste to everything as his own pathetic response was the reason for the loss of that light hand. A low rumble sounded as the phone continued to vibrate, his flaring gaze going to it as a particularly eager bundle of messages pushed it against his own. Biting back another growl, he stumbled over his words. "Sorry, mi'lord... I am... out of sorts." And that sounded just as bad, he muddily thought to himself, his tongue slowly loosening as he went. "Your messages were... very interesting." Not exactly what he meant, but right now better thoughts eluded him. Probably the shots. He wanted to say more, but the words were just dancing out of his reach, rubbing his brow in a slightly unsteady hand.

He was nearly done with his meal and had a few more shots of his own when another text had him laughing a bit more loudly than he'd intended and it seemed as if he barely heard his brother. "Messages? Oh right, right. **Those** messages." He shot him a sly little smile and wiggled his brows before turning attention back to the phone the give a reply. "I thought you might like those. This one certainly did." He clicked send and set the phone down once more as he ordered yet another shot and knocked it back, his head thoroughly clouded by now. He waved off the rest of the food and turned to his brother with that sweet, mischievous little smile. "Ready to go home, Papy?"

His frame surged into a locked arch, fingers demolishing the fry he'd been holding as he looked over, his mind racing between rage and something akin to ... disappointment. "Mi'lord?" he practically whined, though he managed to keep it barely noticeable, clearing his own throat as he took his own phone and pushed himself up off the bar, panting lightly as the cloud in his head came up with him. He rubbed his brow a bit before he took his proper spot, waiting to follow at his master's heel, though his balance was just a little off. He compensated by spreading his stance a bit, shoulders hunched in booze-bleary defeat. "Yes, mi'lord," he added, recalling he'd been asked if he was ready to leave. 

He paid off his balance and slipped his phone into his pocket before taking hold of the other's sleeve to lead him out, those discerning eyes taking in his stance and features as they headed out the door. Once they were in the shadows of the nearly empty street he couldn't help but let out an amused, tinkling laugh as he pressed himself into his tall brother's side, keeping an arm around him for warmth. "Oh, Papy, you're far too easy. Of course I didn't send those pictures to anyone else. I'm not that stupid." He let out a sigh dripping with affection for his jealous brother as he gripped into his jacket even more as they walked down the street, oblivious to the world around them as he simply enjoyed that mixture of the cold night being fought off by his brother's warmth.

The laughter and closeness had the buzzed skeleton give a soft noise of appreciation, which turned into an almost purring hum as his brother sighed. Shifting his jacket to encircle his shoulders with one hand still in his pocket, Papyrus murmured quietly, "Sorry mi'lord... it has been a long day." The walk would take a few more minutes at least, and the booze kept working its charms on his chatter, now that he felt more at ease. "It was a lovely surprise," he added, luckily only slurring the last word a little, "still going to collect?" he asked, the message returning to his thoughts suddenly, as if on a timed delay.

"You're telling me. I wasn't lying about the co-worker who wouldn't leave me alone. Constant, incessant yapping from that one." He shifted his hand beneath that jacket for more warmth and found his way to that bony hip, fingers curling on his crest as they walked along. "I said I would, didn't I? Did you behave yourself today?" Those bright blues twinkled as he looked up, sharp fingers teasing and caressing the bone as he pulled himself in further, careful not to trip his long-legged companion.

Papyrus was nigh-purring with how comfortably snug Sans was next to him, the grip on his iliac having his magic respond drowsily, warming in his pelvis and likely against the hand as well. His words had a drawling slur to them. "He didn't deserve the coffee," he said as their home came into view, "after annoying you so badly, mi'lord," a low rumble that was half growl came out, voice wavering, "I wanted it." 

He peered about as he felt the warmth of that magic rising and all but shoved his hand down the front of those pants, fingers teasing and stroking at it. "Oh my sweet jealous pet, he got none of my cream. I simply thought it amusing when he mentioned the taste. Perhaps someone else added some extra flavoring." He gripped a bit more pointedly against the magic as his eyes spotted someone walking the opposite way, curling himself a bit more at his darling toy's side as he watched them pass by. "You're so very cute when you're jealous, Papy. But you deserve my cream straight from the source."

A low keen rippled at the touches, barely keeping his tongue from dipping out of his mouth as he felt quite relieved at knowing his lord had not done such a thing. And he so dearly did want to have more of that cream he was offering, his voice strained in arousal and alcohol. "Thank you, mi'lord," he breathed as they approached the house, still hugging his brother close under the jacket as the snow started to kick up a heavier falling.

He looked up at the falling snow and smiled as he pulled his hand from those pants and leaned forwards, letting his forked tongue slip out and catch a couple of larger snowflakes before curling back into his mouth a girlish giggle. He pulled himself away from his brother as they reached the porch, waiting for him to open the door before slipping inside to remove his shoes and dust away the bits of snow from his clothing. His attention turned to his pocket as it buzzed and he slipped his phone back out, chuckling softly at the message before clicking out a quick reply with a deliciously devilish chuckle under his breath.

Papyrus closed the door with a soft click before he tugged his feet out of his boots, looking over at his brother curiously as he continued his unknown conversation on his phone. Practically letting his coat fall off, the tall skeleton mused half-drunkenly before falling to his knees, nuzzling hugs against his beloved lord, purring. "Mi'lord I missed yoou," he murmured, pressing pleadingly against him, the restraint of being away from the house falling off him, showing far more openly his desperate affections. "The pictures were so good... please mi'lord can I?" 

His attention was pulled from the screen as he absently let a hand wander over to the skull of that desperate horny puppy. "Awww, I missed you too." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of that skull before rather roughly pushing him away and walking over towards the couch, turning to plop down with his head against the rest. "I have gotten rather good at taking pictures, haven't I? Perhaps I should take some more." He peered over the edge of his phone with a teasing smile before he started undoing those pants, the glow of that short but thicker member already apparent as his hand slipped in to retrieve it. He moaned and arched his back as his fingers worked over the sensitive ectoflesh, squirming delightedly on the couch as he imagined how terribly he was teasing his pet.

Whimpering as he was pushed away, quick on his lord's heels to the side of the couch, gazing over the opposite arm of the furniture with his fingers sinking into the padding. Papyrus whined again as he crawled over the arm, practically slithering closer, fingers sliding up to the inner curve of his legs to caress along the bone, up to his knee and the pants, tongue dipping out as his gaze strayed between lustily locked on the cock in his lord's hand and hazily begging to those devious blue eyes. "Please," he breathed, already worked up into an eager huffing, barely holding back, already letting his breath play against the hand and his prize. 

He pressed that heavily socked foot against the hulking figure and pushed him back on the couch while he let out a wanton moan that all but echoed in the room. "Wh-what... did I say about being patient?" With a groan he dropped back down onto the couch, those bright eyes watching his brother's face before he slowed his pace and lifted the phone, the familiar click of the camera going off a few times as he giggled and typed out a message before sending. As he peered over the edge of his phone he let his foot slowly slide down between the legs of that all but drooling dog, his wool-covered toes toying with him teasingly.

"Mi'looord," he begged, half-crouched on the other half of the couch, fingers curling into the cushion at the moan, the clicking having him groan in both excitement and desperation, hips bucking into the teasing foot to let him feel the achingly hard member glowing in his pants. "Y-yes... I'll be..." his words were cut off with a strained rumble, barely keeping his fingers from tearing into the fabrics as he looked back to his master's face, clenching his jaw to keep his tongue from lolling a river of needing drool onto the couch. "paaa... tient..."

He nearly choked on a moan as he listened to the desperation in that voice, having to repeat his own words in his head. Patience. A heavy supply of pre was leaking out onto his hands as he continued stroking himself, those legs squeezing together against the too-harsh fabric of his pants. "R-remove... these wretched pants, dog. Before they give me a rash." He loosened those plump thighs and arched his body up on the couch a bit more to make removal easier while also putting that slick member on full display for his needy puppy.

A task to focus on, he diligently got closer, wanting badly to just take that teasing display and suck it down, but let his gaze instead tend to the pants. Slipping his fingers under the waistband, carefully and slowly pulling them down the smooth, plush legs, lifting each leg separately with a kiss to the knee as he finished removing the pants, letting them drop off the couch before he reluctantly released his lord's legs and kept kneeling between his ankles. He bit his teeth, eyelights flaring in hungry pulses as he gazed over Sans, gulping back his desire to lunge forward and have at that delicious cock.

Stars did he love the way his brother looked at him, like a wolf about to devour some sweet little bunny whole. He scooched down the couch a bit and lifted his legs up to Papy's shoulders, that forked tongue sliding over his fanged mouth as he hooked his heels over those shoulders and started pulling him down further between those plump legs until they were hugging around his neck, that stroked cock making deliciously lewd noises as he stroked a bit faster. His phone was dropped to the floor and forgotten as it vibrated away, all attention on the sensitive ecto flesh in his hand that was causing him to moan and squirm, those thighs squeezing against his brother as he tossed and turned on the couch, picking up that pace until he let out an almost girlish squeal of delight as that hot load erupted from the tip, covering that drooling face between his thighs in the sticky liquid. He loosened his hold as he dropped back onto the couch, breathing heavily as the magic dissipated from between his legs. "See? Doesn't patience pay off?"

The much larger monster leaned into the grip of his brother's legs, eyes wide and smoking, looking starved as the orange lights followed the motions of his hand. He moaned, low and rumbling against the tossing frame, hands shivering up to his hips to help hold him, squeezing into the ectoflesh. Giving a deep growl as he came, Papyrus shivered as the smears of cum dappled his features, tongue already going to take up his cream in delightedly low moans. Even as the hold loosened and the magic faded, his tongue still sought more, mouth dipping to Sans' pelvis to curl lightly around the pubic arch, almost totally enraptured, between the booze and the alluring scent of his brother.

"P-Pap...y...." He squirmed and groaned as that tongue slid over the sensitive bone, causing the magic to glow and shift in uncertainty as his mind and sex drive went to war. Finally he sat up and gripped those broad shoulders, shoving him roughly to the other end of the couch before he all but ripped the front of his pants open. He pulled his head over the other's before gripping the back of his neck and pulling him into a harsh, possessive kiss, groaning into it before pulling back with a gasp, small smears of his own cum glowing on his face. "You greedy... greedy puppy... you got your treat... and still want more." He licked a smear of liquid from the rugged chin in front of him before pulling back and letting his hand slip back into those pants, fangs biting into his lip as he felt that hardened magic against his palm, unformed magic already twitching. "I do believe it's my turn to collect a debt, dear brother." He smirked as he leaned back and pulled his vest off over his head, tossing it to the side before he slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let his own fingers glide over his ribs. "Now the question is, where shall I collect it?"

Growling to the bones under his teeth and tongue, Papyrus almost didn't allow himself to be pushed away, almost locked down to keep the sweet magic in his grasp. But his own mind clicked as he felt Sans pushing at him, and rolled over obediently, tongue still hanging from his fangs as he was claimed by his brother's mouth, the orange appendage curling to get some of the cum that he'd missed, trying to lean in with a whimper before the grip at his neck kept him in place. A heavy, keening noise ripped from him as the other skeleton gripped his cock, bucking hard before practically pushing himself back, again fighting to keep more restrained as his master would want, especially as he pulled away his remaining clothing, stroking so tantalizingly at those smoothly arched ribs. His voice was a strained, hissing growl, a mix of his lustfully bestial sounds and pleading. "Wherever mi'lord desires... to collect." His hands were clenching hard at the couch, one at the back and the other in the cushion below him, eyes flaring and smoking and unsated desire. The taste of his brother, his lover, his master, still clung in his mouth and had him needing more. Much more. 

His face looked highly unamused with the answer and he let himself flop back to his spot on the couch, reaching over to grab his phone and look over the missed messages while his free hand adjusted the shirt over himself, leaving only a peek of the ribs beneath. "So boring... surely you have some thoughts in that big head of yours. Or maybe I should ask **him** where I should collect it. Would you enjoy that? Having someone else choose a spot for you?" He stopped and let out one of those girlish giggles before he started typing away on the device. "Let's see what he thinks."

A guttural rumble was his answer before the larger hand covered his phone and tossed it away, pushing Sans down against the couch and bringing his fangs to the shirt, tugging it to get the ribs in view again. "Mi'lord will decide for me... or - _I_ \- will ... no one else," he rasped, running his tongue over the exposed ribs. His hard length throbbed as he rubbed it against the other's pelvis and magic, growling in barely-restrained hunger. "I need you," he barely whispered past his fangs, scraping his fangs and lathing his tongue against every bit of bone he could, "command me... or let me loose," his voice was steadily gaining the darker, fiercer tone, shivering as every bit of him was on the edge of giving in and doing everything that first came to mind to the body below him. 

Those blue eyes sparkled at the absolute ferocity bubbling beneath the surface and instead of getting angry about having his phone tossed to the side, he looked absolutely delighted. His breath stuttered at the feel of that tongue, once again feeling like a rabbit beneath the wolf with the fangs driving him absolutely insane. The magic was back between his legs full force, that blue mound absolutely soaked in anticipation as he remained silent and watched the breaking restraint, trying to force his mind to choose a direction. "Sit back, you animal." His voice was husky with lust as he gripped the cushions beneath him and started sitting up. "I never told you to touch me."  
**_CRACK!_**  
A fist found its way to that fanged mouth, landing hard as he pulled himself further up and shoved him back even more as he slowly situated himself over the other's lap. He was close enough to let those soaking lips tease just the tip of that aching cock, his face regaining its composure completely as he looked over his poor puppy. "You need me, but do you deserve me? Acting like some wild beast who can't control his emotions. Perhaps I should simply invite my little friend over and have you watch while he claims me. Right here. On this couch." His voice was naught more than a sinister whisper next to the other's earhole, his hand trailing teasingly over the collar about his neck. "Do **not** forget your place, dog. You will always be beneath me."

The splintering of bone alongside his mouth, the light trickle of blood dripping down his fang, the sweet, searing bloom of pain, none of it mattered. His lord had chosen to put his dog back on the leash, and he willingly moved as he was directed. He whined, the darker tone still chasing the end of the noise as he teased at him with soaking lips and a stern glare, hands again gone wide and fingers clenched into the fabrics of the couch. As the words traced over his mind alongside the fingers at his collar, Papyrus whimpered as pleadingly as he ever had. "Please, mi'lord... anything but that," his eyelights still smoked hazily, but in a softer glow than before, pushing down further into the couch submissively, still feeling a few trickles of orange-hued marrow along his mouth from where he'd reprimanded him. He wanted to lick at it, to have his lord press at the slight wound and make it hurt. But he would only wait for what he was given, as a good dog should. "I can only beg your mercy for my behavior, mi'lord..."

His head felt a bit dizzy at the quick change in position mixed with the excitement and he slid down with a smile, those wet lips pressing into the underside of that shaft as he let his hands rest against that broad chest, his shirt falling off of one shoulder as he looked up at Papyrus with a soft smile. "What if it would please me? Seeing you suffer your jealous urges in a corner, tied up and gagged and forced to watch as another monster holds me down and fucks me from behind." His hips shifted and rocked against the ectoflesh pressing into him, letting out a soft moan of pleasure as it rubbed against that oh so sensitive clit. "You selfish little puppy, wanting me all for yourself. Perhaps I could share **you** instead. Just sit back and watch as someone else collects my debt for me." He leaned his head on that chest and walked a few fingers up towards his mouth, watching that trickle of marrow with an impish grin as a clawed finger found a nice enough gap to press into harshly, wiggling in as far as it would go. "You're mine, my pet. To do with as **I** please. Unless I ask for your opinion, what you want doesn't matter, does it?"

He visibly flinched at what Sans was saying, but even as he wanted to so badly not have any of those things happen... "If mi'lord wishes," he said in a shuddering voice, whining with eyelights shifting up, needing to grip harder into the couch as the wet lips rubbed on his dribbling cock, head tossed back as he loosed a panting breath. A low moan rippled out of him at the claw digging into the wound. "No, mi'lord...only you matter," he breathed, meaning it in every syllable as he shivered desperately. If his lord wished it, he would do as he told. Papyrus strained to not move, though his cock throbbed with want underneath his brother, and he wanted so badly to be told he could touch him, to be told he was forgiven... or to be punished again. 

He jerked his finger from the wound and slipped back up onto his knees, leaving a cold wet spot against that throbbing shaft as he looked into that pitifully broken face. "There's my good boy." He leaned down and let that forked tongue glide over the wound, cleaning him of the marrow and wiggling into the cracks before he trailed it down to his mouth. The mixture of cum and blood was absolutely delightful on his tongue and he pressed it further in for more, his arms wrapping tightly around that neck as he slowly let himself lower back down, giving no warning as he let that dripping pussy wrap around that wanting cock, his hips instantly rocking and swaying as he held that mouth captive with his own and filling it with the lewdest moans.

Quivering as his master pulled away, he didn't dare move, but as the other skeleton shifted back over him, licking and prodding the wound to make it sting with wonderful needles of pain, he whined into the kiss, tongue curling to dance submissively with the forked one. His frame seized up at the demanding warmth of the blue pussy, sharing moans in that kiss before pulling back, just enough to pant heatedly to the other's mouth. "Please... may I move, mi'lord... may I touch you?" he asked, keening in almost agonizing desire. 

He lifted himself up slowly, licking his brother's fangs with a teasing little smile. "Nope." And slowly he pressed himself back down, grinding against him with a soft groan and resting his head on that chest as he used that cock for his own personal pleasure. "It feels... so good..." He brought his hands forward and gripped into the other's shirt as he started picking up the pace, rolling and grinding with soft whimpers that were dampened by the cloth. He couldn't help but growl as he felt himself getting close already, still sensitive from before, but chose to stifle himself by biting into one of those ribs, letting the soft growls vibrate into the bone as he kept riding, those walls clenching as he came so very, very close.

Every bone of his being screamed to grab, to thrust into the rise and fall of that clenching, grinding, hot wetness, but he steeled himself, fingers locked into the couch, chest heaving, and legs twitching to push. His hips tried to buck, but he pressed down hard into the cushion, panting as his fangs twitched as he gritted them together, whining and growling in heady need. He threw his head back as Sans bit and growled at a rib, feeling him clenching around him, moaning as he wanted to beg to please, please be allowed to touch him, but he had already been told no. He could already hear his lord growing upset if he asked again. His lord taking that vicious choice from before. He would do anything to avoid that, even to lay there under the wonderfully - _terrible_ \- assault of his hungry cunt. His cock twitched and pulsed inside him, but the stimulation wasn't quite enough on his end to be as near as his master seemed to be. Papyrus would do as he was told, he gritted his teeth again, eyes clenched shut as he kept layering more restraints on himself, tense and oh so filled with pleasure that bordered on agony. 

He felt his teeth sink further in as he hit that sweet spot and started working it harder until he had to let go of the rib and fill the air with that delightful yell of ecstasy as his walls clenched hard and that warm released dribbled down the throbbing member inside of him. Once the wave washed over him he let himself slump against his brother, catching his breath as the other showed such utter restraint. He was becoming so well-trained indeed. He hid his sly smile behind a sleepy, happy one as he got up off the couch and moved to the kitchen, adjusting the side of the shirt falling off of his shoulder while the world spun around him and caused his footing to shift a bit drunkenly to the left. "We still have some bourbon, don't we?" There was the sound of shifting glass as he searched around the cupboards.

He gave a keening wail as his brother came on his cock, shivering as he had to fight another rush of need to buck and thrust. He held as still as he could, sockets screwed shut as tightly as he could as he tensed, feeling every ripple of tight ectoflesh as it was removed from him, being used as leverage for Sans to get off the couch, leaving him hard and wanting. The breath he'd been holding came out in a low, groaning rush, the coldness of the air around his cock making it hurt in such a good, achingly torturous throbbing. "Y-yes, mi'lord..." he managed to answer from the couch, "w-would you have me fetch it?" 

"Nono, you stay right where you are. Aha!" He emerged victorious from the kitchen with the bottle and two glasses, bringing them back to the couch where he sat in Papyrus' lap, just shy of that aching cock. He pulled out the stopper and poured them both a double shot before setting the bottle on the table and holding the glass up to his brother. "Drink." He knocked back his own with a satisfied sigh and waited for the other glass to disappear from his hand before letting it slide down to that still throbbing member, stroking it gently as he turned his face towards the other's. "You do not cum until I tell you to." And without further explanation he leaned down, letting his tongue toy with the tip of that cock, swirling around the head and wiggling one of those forked prongs into the hole before he clamped down enough for a good searing pain to shoot through him, loosening only enough to allow him to glide that mouth all the way down to the hilt. He let the magic in his mouth form a nice suction as he let his tongue wiggle and writhe against that thick member, absolutely salivating at his own taste as he licked him clean. Once he was satisfied with the cleaning, he pulled his head back up until just the tip rested on his tongue, those big, bright blue eyes peering up at his brother with a dirty little smirk before he slid back down and got to work, pumping and suckling and twisting his head, allowing just enough of his fangs to bear down at the right time to cause a burning sensation on top of the pleasure.

Papyrus shuddered in thinly held restraint as his brother sat so close, yet easily avoiding the swollen orange length, taking the glass and swiftly downing a shot, the alcohol just starting its burn down his throat as the hand took hold of him, half-bucking up before he froze again to force his hips still. The tongue was bad enough, but the tall skeleton slammed his hands down into the couch, pulling his talons up at the last possible second to keep from tearing into the fabric as his brother bit down then hilted him. Panting in drooling, whining moans, he didn't dare look down, knowing the sight might break him, but as the tip was teased, his bright apricot-flushed skull angled until he met those gorgeously tormenting blue lights. He had to close his eyes again, to push down his need to cum from the view alone, the work of his brother's mouth making him keen with shuddering lust. Every stroke pushed him, and he kept reining in more, the suckling and tongue making those reins snap, until he had only a few small threads of control left, trying so hard to not cum. _Do not cum, oh stars he feels so good, don't cum, please say I can, don't cum, don't cum, don't don't don't_ ... he arched, feeling that deceptively warm pleasant tingle in his pelvis, trying to break free. He fought to push it back, to keep from teetering off that edge his lord was forcing him towards. Every motion of those hands and that mouth told him to cum, demanded his release... but his lord had not told him to. "Mi'lord... - _please_ \- ..." was all he could manage in a desperate squeak, even his growls having been quieted in his struggle to resist that mouth.

Oh how he delighted in those sounds and the obvious and admirable attempts in controlling himself, but he could tell all of this was about to break him... so he kept on, his hand squeezing hard around his base until it hurt while teeth and tongue continued on, letting a vibrating growl roll over that shaft as he sucked it down hard one last time, then pulled back with a loud **POP!**. He brought his empty glass over and covered the tip before pulling that cock down until he could properly catch that release. "Now you may cum, my patient little pet." The hand squeezing his base quickly loosened and worked itself up and down to help him along, those bright eyes absolutely sparkling in anticipation.

The hand the base at least made his struggle easier, since it didn't - _allow_ \- him to cum even if he would. As soon as the words had left his mouth, the shotglass was overflowing with bursts of the sticky, peach-tinted fluid, his strangled moans sounding even more like puppy noises before he slumped down, panting and exhausted from it. As his lord milked whatever was left, he gave a low, almost pained moan, "Thank you, mi'lord..." he breathed, sounding exceedingly relieved and tired all at the same time, "I only hope I have not disappointed in any way," he added, eyes half-hooded as he couldn't even muster the strength to lift his head yet. His bones shook in relief, breath slowing as the tension of before was replaced by the sweet warmth of spent magic. 

He licked his fangs as he watched the glass fill up and once he was done he lifted it up for inspection, swirling it about with a bright smile. "Oh no, you did quite wonderfully, my pet." He tipped the glass to his mouth before tipping his head back and guzzling it down with a hungry growl, that shirt slipping off his shoulder again as he lifted the glass higher and let the last of it drip down into his waiting mouth in quite the display for his faithful pet. He licked the edge of the glass before setting it back down and crawled over to his brother curling up against him like a tired child. "You taste delicious, Papy." He peered up and reached a hand to his face, letting his fingers glide gently over the wound he'd left. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't get to watch the display, despite having heard it well enough, and he'd wanted to see, but he was just spent in every possible manner. As his brother crawled up to him, he wanted to lift a hand to rub along his back, to feel the way his fingers glided over the smooth-scarred spine and ribs. But too drained from holding back while also drunk on booze and lust. His voice told it just as easily as his slack frame. "Exhausted," the word took much longer than it should have to come out, drawn and weary, "but very, very happy." 

He let out one of those girlish giggles at the answer and shifted as he reached back to grab a blanket before pushing against the hulking figure who took up too much of the couch. "Well, scoot, then. I doubt either of us are making it up the stairs, so we'll just sleep this off down here. How's that sound?" He shifted his shirt more tightly around himself for warmth as he scooted his own body over so the other could get comfortable.

Even in his drained state, he fought and succeeded in making plenty of room for his master, though the effort left him ready to doze off at any moment, a soft whine in his throat, as he wanted to tell his lord and brother how he loved him, but his eyes slipped shut before he could do more then think it.

Even with plenty of room made for him he was basically sleeping on top of the much larger monster, a leg thrown over him as he cuddled up on his chest, trying to get the blanket over both of them as he tucked in and looked up at that sleeping face with an almost shy smile. "I love you, ya big oaf." He pressed a kiss against his cheek before snuggling his body down against every curve of the other and slowly let that booze brain shut off for some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to note, in this version, Papyrus doesn't have his gold tooth -yet- ... we plan on adding it in part of a future section of the RP. He does have a lot of his scarring, but not all of it that's usually seen on sfPap


	3. Reassurances

Papyrus woke with a slight jabbing in his head, a scant reminder of how much energy he'd drained himself of last night, both from drinking and restraint. With the smaller monster passed out cradled against him, there was no way he'd extract himself from the couch without rousing the other. So he kept still, feeling where the worst of last night's activities affected him. For one, there was the slight stiffness to his upper fangs, which, when he let his fingers up to touch his face, felt the light crust of dried blood. Likely a decent little crack, but nothing he'd concern himself over. Every bone in his body had at least - _some_ \- kind of scarring, so another wouldn't matter. The second thing he noticed was just how taut and achy his scapula and the ribs and spine around them felt, likely from bracing himself to keep still so long. Other than that and the persistent but overall mild head pain, he was likely as good as new, so to speak. Gazing down at his beloved older brother, he began doing as he'd wanted before dozing off last night. Gently, he ran his fingers and palm over Sans' shoulders, down his back, then upwards again with a lighter touch before rubbing downward again. His half-lidded gaze just enjoyed the sight of his lord in peaceful slumber, wishing it could never end, but he knew Sans would rouse and want breakfast and coffee, which, with him currently stuck in place, would be late.

With the hands running over his body he let out a soft groan and snuggled in closer to that large frame, burying his head into his chest with a soft whimper. "P-... Papy..." He let out a soft snore as he fell back into that deep sleep, only to be awakened a few minutes later by his phone going off. He woke with a start, getting no bearings on his surroundings before scrambling over to grab his phone and answer it. "I-... yes... yes... I apologize, I don't think my alarm went off." He reared back and kicked his brother in the hip without even missing a beat in the conversation, "of course, I'll be there shortly." ***click*** He turned to Papyrus with eyes blazing blue before he moved in to sock him right in the same spot as last night. "Why did you let me sleep in you lazy mongrel?!?! I- _hnnnnngh!_ Fuck! My head!" He doubled over and buried his head into the cushion of the couch as last nights revelries finally caught up with him. "And let me guess, you don't even have the coffee made yet? Useless!!"

The larger skeleton had pushed up on his elbows when Sans had slid off him, preparing to get up when the kick landed against his hip. He winced, more in surprise than pain, though a bit of a blossom of hurt did rouse from the impact. What really had him slink back, as if trying to make himself smaller, was the way the tiny bundle of anger directed itself at him with a fierce punch to the same place on his mouth, feeling the bone crack further as he actually flinched back from it, tasting his marrow flowing freely. Gulping, he didn't say a thing, eyelights in pinpricks at the smaller monster's hangover pains. Shifting up quickly, he hurried into the kitchen and mixed up a raw egg with several specific oddities to take to his brother while the coffee started, kneeling to offer the glass of the mixture to him. "It will soothe the hangover, mi'lord," he murmured, "the coffee will be ready shortly and I will have your breakfast by the time you dress." He said nothing of himself, feeling he deserved nothing for having failed his master already that morning.

He was roughly massaging his entire skull with his fingertips when Paps came back in, the movement making him turn a bit to look at him. He sat up much straighter when he noticed the kneeling position, his face far less angry and upset and more... passive. He could feel his soul fluttering lightly in his chest before he actually looked at the drink being offered. His fangs curled in disgust and he had to fight the urge to knock it from his hands onto the floor. "Ugh. A drink as disgusting as you are." He took the glass and steeled himself before tipping his head back to guzzle it down, shoving the empty container back into his hands as he stood and stalked past his brother to move to the stairs, his hand oh so subtly brushing against one of his dog's cheekbones as he passed.

Taking the empty glass back without a word, he felt the brush of his hand and felt the many things it told him as he straightened and made his way back to the kitchen, the coffeepot rumbling as it worked at making the strong dark brew. Putting the glass aside, he focused on getting his lord's breakfast ready, mixing scrambled eggs and cheese with sausage before bundling the mixture into a pair of large flour tortilla wraps, secured with a bit of searing. He would have made himself some but he would settle with toast. He figured as well that a soft meal would let Sans avoid the issue of having to endure the headpains of crunchy foods until his hangover passed. All of that in place, he realized he was still in the clothes from the day before.

He came back down in a nice black silk button up, black slacks, black shoes, and a bright blue tie that complimented his eyes quite nicely. He adjusted it a bit as he passed by his brother to get his coffee poured in a to-go mug and wrapped the breakfast burrito in a paper towel, ignoring the grumbling of his ravenous stomach as he grabbed his phone to tuck away in a pocket, put on his coat and started to leave, only to stop with fingers on the knob. He turned abruptly and looked towards his brother with that stern expression. "Dog! Come here and kneel!"

Papyrus had been heading to go upstairs and change, but at the command, he turned in a rush to obey, his knees slamming to the floor loudly, even though he'd landed on carpet. Head bowed, he didn't dare look any higher than the bright black shoes his brother wore, hands pressed respectfully to the carpet in front of him, fingertips almost touching.

He almost laughed at the speed with which his brother obeyed. Such a good dog after he'd been punished. He'd certainly have to remember this. But every good dog who learned a lesson deserved a little treat. " _Tch_. I said kneel, not cower." He looked at the food in one hand and coffee in the other, sighing as he was so inconvenienced to have to use nothing but his pinkie to slip beneath that collar, easily tugging him up into a rough kiss, letting a soft moan escape before he pulled back with a wicked little smirk and leaned in again to place a much gentler kiss to his freshest wound. His tongue slipped out as he let go of the collar and leaned back, forked blue tongue cleaning off a bit of smeared marrow on a fang before he turned to open the door again. "Have a good day, dog. I expect dinner to be ready when I get home. And then you're going to bathe me. After that we'll see what I'm in the mood for. Taaaa~!" He slipped out the door and left it open as he headed out in the snow, happy to have the mug of coffee warming his hand.

His posture relaxed noticeably at the comment, and he barely had touched the collar before he followed the scant amount of pull, whimpering lightly into the delightfully welcome kiss, then curled his own tongue around to the wounded area, gazing reverently up at his lord. He didn't even have time to respond before Sans was out the door, and he closed it gently before getting to his feet, touching the wounded spot near his fangs again. It was still slowly bleeding, he'd have to tend to it before he went to work. Taking his toast upstairs with him, he ate ravenously as he changed, ignoring the crumbs clinging to the half-dry marrow. Slipping into fresh clothes, he went to the bathroom to clean and inspect the damage; it oozed fresh blood, not letting him get a clear view of the actual depth of the wound, so he just rubbed the healing salve in gingerly, letting it help the crack scab up before finishing and heading out the door as well, making his way to his post. He'd have to make sure to hurry back once his shift was over.

Sans was in a particularly good mood that day once the rest of the hangover had worn off and was positively social with his coworkers in a way that had them looking a bit suspiciously at him whenever he wasn't looking. He was relaxing happily in his office, feet crossed on the corner of his desk as he was going over some of his research papers when the little boar came in rather timidly, holding two coffees from Moonbucks.  
"I-I... thought you might enjoy a pick me up. You seemed a little... off this morning."  
Sans lifted a brow at him, looking unamused in a way that seemed to have the little piggy squirming in his spot, contemplating if he should just run away. "Thank you. You can leave it on my desk." He sounded positively bored as he continued ruffling through the papers, hiding a slight smile that curled on his fangs as Boris hurried over and set it down. As he went to turn, there was the sound of fluttering as a paper fell to the floor between Sans' chair and the desk, causing the boar to turn curiously. "Oh rats. Could you be a dear and grab that for me? I don't want to run it over and wrinkle it." The sweet little piggy looked all too eager and Sans was incredibly subtle about pulling out his phone as Boris moved closer and bent down to grab the paper. There was a sound from his phone that had the boar monster looking up in near-alarm as he handed over the paper.  
"Wh-wh-what was that?" Even through the dark brown fur Sans could see the blushing flesh that was burning with embarrassment.  
"Hm? Oh, sorry. I was taking a picture of my shoes. A friend bought them for me and I wanted to show him how good they look. Doesn't he have wonderful taste?" He wiggled the shoes, bringing attention to them and watched with amusement as those little piggy eyes slid down his stretched-out form to concentrate on the pretty leather.  
"Yes, they're... very handsome." His voice got quiet on the last word and Sans could see the tips of his ears burning hot from the comment.  
"Hmmm, drat. It looks like there's a scuff on the toe." He turned to face the boar, sliding his feet off the desk and bringing attention back to that round, but domineering face. "I can't send a pic of them looking like that... would you..." He paused, looking a bit contemplative as he leaned back in his chair, his phone tapping lightly against the side of his skull as he watched the gears turning in that sweet little piggy head, his eyes going from face to shoes and back again with curiosity. "Would you mind wiping them off a bit for me? I know it's... a bit presumptuous to ask, but my hands are terrible at getting things clean and I'd really rather not dirty my shirt. It's such a pain to dry clean." Boris was absolutely trembling, though even Sans was having a hard time figuring out if it was from terror, embarrassment, or... excitement.  
"O-oh... o-of course, Mr. Sans. It's not problem at all!" He sat his own coffee down on the desk and grabbed a tissue before kneeling down to carefully scrub the dirt from those shoes, making them a bit shinier than before. Sans leaned over in his seat with an absolutely delightful smile on his face as he watched his sweet little coworker bend so easily to his will, though it melted the moment Boris moved to look up at him, turning back to disapproving interest. "I-is... that okay?" Sans frowned a bit and rested his toe on the little boar's knee, reveling in how badly it made him shake as he twisted his foot this way and that before letting out an unhappy sigh.  
"It's alright, though a spit shine would do so much better. I know that's just asking **too** much, though." He looked expectantly at Boris and the little piggy looked like he was going to absolutely melt under that gaze, turning his own back down to the shoe with another bout of hesitation. He quickly looked towards the door, which was barely cracked, though no one seemed to be anywhere near it. All was silent as he contemplated... and then turned back to the shoe, leaning down to the one pressed against his knee before spitting just the slightest amount and scrubbing it until it truly shone, his entire body absolutely on fire from the simple action. When the first was done Sans slid his foot away and replaced it with the other without question or comment, simply enjoying the show as his co-worker got to shining the other, making no move to stand after he'd finished. The little skeleton let him stay for a moment before smiling softly down at him. "Thank you, Boris. They look much better now. I'm sure my... friend... will be pleased to see how nice they shine." Boris nodded vigorously before standing up, looking to Sans for a while before starting to turn towards the door without a word. The little skele reached over for the coffee on the desk, the scraping sound causing Boris to stop and look back as he took a long sip from it, then stopped as he seemed to come to a realization. "Hmmm, this is quite delicious... but this one is yours, is it not?" He smiled as he held it out, watching the little piggy take it with trembling hands, looking Sans in the eye for only a moment before exiting with a bit more haste with the cup pressed to his own lips for a drink. There was a beep as Sans hit a button on his phone and turned to look at the screen as it ended the recording. With a devious little smirk he sent it to Papyrus with a simple text to follow.  
-This is what a good pet looks like.-

His own hangover had passed with fairly little notice, since it had barely been of a concern to begin with. His day was, as per the norm, almost depressingly dull. But he filled his time with running through last evening and that morning, a frown clearly etched in his features, tapping his fingertips in an off-rhythm pace on the countertop of his post. He'd only done one patrol today, with it so distressingly quiet he might not even bother with a second route. It seemed as if Sans were going to give him the cold shoulder for the day. He wishes he had, after the familiar buzz of his phone vibrated against the hip he'd kicked that morning. Not that it hurt, but just the reminder of it had him feeling that disapproving look and tone his lord had gotten. A sinking in his non-existent gut, so to speak. Pulling out his phone, he tilted his head minutely at it being a video, rather than just a picture. Papyrus opened it with a mixture of hope and curiosity, only for two completely different emotions to jump in him as it played; jealousy and despair. The boar monster was clearly eager to please, and his fangs couldn't decide between frowning and snarling. Even more was the way his brother easily got what he wanted out of both of them, imagining this was part of his punishment as well. Luckily he was tilted towards fury to show any of the stinging sadness, but he remembered what Sans had clearly pointed out last night, touching the still-angry wound on his face. He'd hardly noticed any of the pain of it during the day, but now that he'd been snarling so much, it rose back in stabbing needles.  
_What you want doesn't matter._ He rubbed the pulsing wound as he repeated it in his mind, even has his hand shook at the following text. He put the phone down to keep from looking at the words any further. That or he'd end up throwing or breaking it. He picked at the spot, emotions still teetering back and forth between rage and sadness.  
_What you want doesn't matter._ His talons dug into the wound, picking until it bled before the skeleton could make himself stop. The cold at least made it scab over quickly, and he turned to gaze over the phone again. His lord might expect a response. But right now he didn't trust himself to hold the phone, let alone use it. Papyrus struggled between seething, boiling anger and tumbling misery.  
_You're mine... to do with as I please._ He tried to fight down the emotions, to keep control of them.  
_You're mine._ After a few more minutes, he settled into a mix of anger bubbling under the veneer of quiet melancholy, tapping out a short response and sending it before laying his chin on a folded arm, absently rubbing around the wounded place of his maxilla.  
-Yes, mi'lord.-

Sans was just finishing off the rest of his coffee when his phone buzzed and fangs curled with amusement at the short and simple response. He tapped the empty cup against his chin before tossing it into the trash and clicking out another message.  
-What do you think of him? Isn't he just darling?-  
He knew there had to be a storm brewing on the other end of that phone and he was becoming curious about just how far he could push before he turned it into a full blown hurricane. After he hit send he got back to work, finishing off a few papers before it was time for lunch.

He thought that he didn't like the other monster simply for the fact that he was being given his lord's attention, but that would only make Sans angry at him. Lowering his face more into in sleeve, he tapped the phone against the countertop a few times, trying to not pick at the wound anymore. It'd started to ooze marrow down into his mouth, and it made him want to lick. That salve tasted something terrible. Contemplating the phone again, he considered perhaps a photo with this message. Shifting his hood down until his face was mostly in shadow, the unavoidable flare of his still-upset eyelights showing, wound covered by the sleeve, he decided at the last moment to not use it, only to hit send rather than delete. Groaning, he typed quickly to get the message with it.  
-I wouldn't say that. But you know best, mi'lord.-

He was in line in the cafeteria when the phone finally went off. My, my he was responding awfully slow today. And still answering so vaguely. He peered around the lunchroom before spotting a certain someone that had his fangs curling with mischievous amusement. He got his food and paid for it before taking a seat next to Boris, who jumped at having someone at all sit next to him, much less... Mr. Sans. "You look positively frightened of me. I hope that whole bit earlier didn't scare you off from talking to me." His smile was actually soft and quite charming for once as he started unwrapping his sandwich to eat.  
"Oh... oh nono! Of course not, I just... I..." He squirmed a bit in his seat under that knowing stare that was unrelenting as the little skele ate, as if waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, he swallowed the bite down and carefully licked his fangs, smirking when the little boar took notice and blushed all the harder.  
"I'm sorry, you are just adorable. Could I... take a picture with you?" He lifted his phone and wiggled it a bit, making Boris sit up a bit straighter in surprise at both the compliment and the request, seeming almost too flustered to answer, but eventually got a good hard nod in. With a devilishly coy smile on his face, Sans wrapped his arm around Boris' shoulders and made a peace sign as he snapped the photo. "There we are. Beautiful! I hope you enjoy the rest of your lunch. We'll have to chat again later." That smile only grew as he hit send, not even bothering with a caption this time.

 **Fuck.** The tall skeleton grimaced at the picture, deleting it almost as soon as it was opened. He was picking his wound again as he thought of what to say. Sans was now very obviously fishing for something, and he wasn't quite sure what. Deciding that he would indeed go on a second route, he put his phone away to think while he walked, feeling a stray, broken cigarette in his jacket, and would have been delighted to have at it, but his lighter was at home. Mulling over his lesson and today's texts, he sighed and finally took his phone back out.  
-Mi'lord if you want the truth I am not happy at all. But I am below you, and can only accept what you wish.-  
He felt quite a bit discouraged when he hit send, but at least he'd done something that might give him some idea of what his master wanted. 

Sans felt slight throb in his chest as he read the text, smiling softly as he pressed the top of the phone to his smiling fangs. That was enough punishment for one day and he was sure his sweet puppy was off licking his wounds somewhere. His face was full of love and adoration as he typed a simple  
-Good boy.-  
and left it at that for the rest of the day.  
Once his timer went off he let out a groan and lifted out of his chair to stretch, his bones aching from sitting most of the day. He'd be absolutely stoked when all of this damned paperwork was filed away and he could get to the real work. He grabbed his coat and headed home, completely ignoring the little boar who wished him a good evening, too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention to much else. Had he gone too far? Perhaps. Paps would probably be a bit sore with him, but if he had to be honest... he was quite enjoying this little game. A part of him enjoyed knowing that with every picture of him with someone else, it would drive his brother more and more crazy with the desire to be the one at his side. His soul skipped a beat at the thought and he smiled the rest of the walk home.

He was in the middle of a third route, the simple response having given him some desire to not dwell in his post the rest of his shift. He was still a bundle of conflicted nerves, still upset and sad underneath the praise, but he'd done something right, and with his the day had started, he'd take it. The meat for dinner was already out on the counter, and should be done thawing once he got home. The tall skeleton felt the half-sealed wound at his maxilla start to prickle again, but he had at least managed to stop picking at it once Sans had replied to him. Mildly he wondered how much the scar would show, since he'd been bothering it so much. Sighing as he rounded for home, he noticed a couple other monsters had been staring at him as he passed through town, but snorted silently before resuming the trip home, making note to get his lighter into his jacket to go with the cigarette. Papyrus made certain that dinner would be ready on time, even though he'd had to substitute some seasoning on the rice because he hadn't realized how low some of them had gotten. He'd need to update his shopping list. Otherwise he felt well prepared to offer his lord a proper return home.

Sans was home a little later than usual after having made a stop into town, walking through the door with a bag dangling from the crook of his arm. He removed his coat and shoes, putting them away by the door before taking a deep breath, smiling softly to himself before quietly slipping away to head up first to his own room, then to the playroom, spending a bit of time in there before finally coming back down to take his seat at the table, fingers lacing together for his chin to rest upon as he let a coy little smile play on his fangs, blue eyes sparkling as he waited for dinner.

He missed hearing the door open, too engrossed in finishing his dinner preparations to exacting degrees that everything else was put in the back of his mind. At least when he had turned and caught sight of his brother, he smoothly kept himself form visibly flinching, despite scolding himself for not having noticed Sans had even gotten home. He didn't know how long the other skeleton had waited there, but with that coy expression, it couldn't have been long. Getting everything plated was relatively quick compared to how much attention it had required, carefully arranging the sliced meat in a fanning shape, with another dose of the thin red-wine sauce over it, alongside the neat heap of rice and mushrooms, and carefully placed it on the table. "Your dinner, mi'lord," he spoke evenly, even with the way it made his maxilla stung just a bit, then stood quietly back.

He leaned up as the food was brought, one leg crossing over the other and kicking lightly beneath the table. He grabbed a fork and knife and started on the food, letting out a delicious moan of enjoyment as he savored the flavor on that forked tongue, then let those bright blues peer around the table curiously before he swallowed. "Shouldn't there be a wine to go with this?" He slowly turned to face his dog with brows risen, giving a command of their own without feeling the need to say the words, then turned hungrily back to his food. This was so much better than that dreadful cafeteria food. "This is quite, good, Papyrus. I think I'll start having you make my lunches as well. All of this practice has certainly improved your culinary skills."

Giving a slight nod at the question, Papyrus moved to get one of the bottles of wine, trying to decide which would suit it best. The cooking wine had a different essence and aroma than these choices, so he had to really balance it thoroughly. After making the decision, he carried it and a wine glass to his lord, pouring it carefully before placing it delicately to the table. "If you desire, mi'lord," he replied, "though I will need to increase the shopping budget," the taller skeleton paused, then bowed his head, "and it pleases me greatly that you approve, mi'lord." 

"My lunch budget should cover most of the increase, so that's no problem." He reached out and took the glass, sipping at it lightly with a smile before setting the glass down and taking another bite, chewing in contemplation before eyeing his brother from the corner of those sockets. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin as he swallowed and peered over at the tall skele before patting gently at the side of his leg. "Kneel beside me when I eat. I dislike the feeling of you looming over me." He lifted his glass again, taking a longer drink this time.

Papyrus fidgeted in place for just a moment before he settled to kneeling on the floor, his hip just an inch or so from the rear leg of the seat. He folded his feet under him and settled into a comfortable enough pose, despite the hard surface already prodding annoyingly at his patella and ankles. Folding his hands in his lap, he seemed conflicted as if he should look away or just sit still, though that thought went away as he realized his wound was throbbing just a bit. Not bleeding, he could tell, but it was going to just ache for the time being. Likely it had conspired with the floor to bother him while he tried to relax and just be glad his lord was happy with his meal, and had needed to mentally begin planning lunches as well. With it being the weekend, he'd have time to fully plan out the next menu before actually needing to make it the next week.

He peered down at the kneeling figure and ran his hand lovingly over that skull, trailing the tip of a finger through cracks and grooves before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the scarred bone. He went back to eating quietly, though his demeanor seemed much more upbeat as he continued on with his meal, letting his hand wander over for the occasional stroking of that skull, even giving a few tickling scratches to the back of his neck. When he finished, he wiped his mouth clean and scooted his chair back from the table before standing and looking down at his pet. "I've decided a bath can wait. After you eat and get the dishes cleaned, come to the playroom." Without another word he headed for the stairs and disappeared into that room, closing the door behind him before he got to work with preparations.

With the intermittent petting, Papyrus was able to ignore the building aches in his legs and maxilla, eyes hooding comfortably low, and quietly enjoying the time. When his lord stood, he'd met his gaze briefly before shifting it to his left shoulder, where the cervical vertebrae had a curved join to the clavicle, the place he usually set his gaze when not meeting those intensely blue eyelights. He shivered smoothly at the change in plans, but was not in the least disappointed. Rising, he ate quickly, finishing the last of it as he began cleaning, making sure nothing was forgotten, took a moment to make note of the additional plans, as well as another memo to get spices and look for adequately-sized containers for his brother to take his lunches in. Doing a quick visual sweep of the kitchen, the lanky skeleton moved with measured but eager strides up the steps, then knocked on the door, since it had been closed. "Mi'lord, I am at your disposal," he called just loud enough to reach through the door.

There was a second of silence before a sing-song voice called out. "Come iiin~!" The sight waiting on the other side of the door was sure to entice as the smaller skele was dressed in a blue pleated skirt that barely hid anything, along with a big, bright blue bow around his neck. He lounged casually on the bed, filing at the tips of his clawed fingers, pausing a moment as he looked up at the big puppy and smiled almost shyly. "I realize I've been a bit... difficult lately... and you've been doing so good, I wanted to give you a little treat." That smile brightened a bit as he pointed the file at a foot that seemed to have something brown smeared on it, matching a trail that went up his leg, spine, ribs and finally ended just beneath the bow. By the smell of it, Sans had picked up his pet's favorite barbecue sauce for this little present. He wiggled his toes and went back to filing the tips of his fingers, giving them his full attention. "You'll start at my toes and work your way up and... don't touch the skirt."

The soft orange eyelights trained first on the skirt, then the bow, then the other monster's eyes, each making him whine audibly before the words had his gaze followed the file's indication. Moving with a swift grace, he knelt and cradled the sauced foot in his hands, gazing turning up with glowing adoration. "Thank you, mi'lord," he breathed, then began working his tongue along each and every bone, cleaning away the sauce with unwavering attention. He left nothing of the sauce behind, even the residue cleared away by his meticulous tongue, working up to his ankle with a rumbling whimper of delight.

Sans kept attention on his filing as the other got to work, letting out a non-committal grunt of acknowledgement at the thanks, but inside he was writhing in lust, burning in desire to feel that tongue all over his body. Patience. He squirmed just a bit as Paps hit a sensitive spot with that tongue, making his whole leg twitch a bit in that soft grasp. He made the mistake of letting that gaze shift up to watch for just a moment, but the sight of it had him filing a bit more vigorously as he turned his attention back to it, those cheeks burning a soft cyan.

The squirming had him linger just a few moments longer on that spot, pressing with the orange ecto-construct before continuing up that line of deliciously slathered bone, working along his tibia in long, heavy strokes of his tongue, hand trailing up along the fibula to support the limb as he worked along it. Reaching the kneecap, he ran the tip of the appendage underneath and in between, getting into every bit of space he could reach. Papyrus' gaze turned up to his lord's face, groaning at the blue painting his cheekbones before his eyes hooded nearly shut again, letting the thick of his tongue brush at his femur, just above the knee.

He cleared his throat to cover the small whimper that escaped him as he worked the sensitive spots, but nothing could cover the way that body was slowly squirming more and more beneath the attention. "A-are you enjoying yourself, you teasing mutt?" His file was completely forgotten as he watched the larger skele working that tongue, his hips quivering lightly with excitement as fangs bit into his lower lip.

"So very much, mi'lord," he rumbled in a low growl against the thick of his leg, tongue in constant contact with the bone. He was nearly to the skirt, where the smear ended, and the taller skeleton paused to lick his mouth, where some stray bits of sauce had accumulated between his fangs, eyelights aglow. Rising to put his hands to the bed on either side of the smaller monster, he lowered his mouth to suckle on the first dab of sauce on those lower vertebrae, growling in soft, lusty noises as the focus of his entire existence seemed to be on the where his mouth and tongue met the bone of his older brother.

The higher he went the more undone he could feel himself becoming, letting more of those sweet whimpers out as his hands clutched the sheets at his sides. "K-keep... going... you... dirty..." His sentiment was cut short as another pitiful whimper escaped him. His body jerked a bit as his phone went off of the table beside them and he grabbed it to answer, his voice barely hiding his lust as he spoke. "H-hello? Oh, h-hey Boris. Yeah, I... I got the files. Looked them over. Fixed a few mistakes, I'll send them over in the morning. A bit... a bit busy now... _hehe_ , yeah. Talk to you later. Bye." He turned it off and slid it back on the table before letting his hands slide to Paps' shoulders, gripping his sweater as he leaned up a bit and watched that big skele work with a burning hunger for so much more.

He barely gave him pause as he moved to answer the phone, growling hungrily as he continued his lapping attentions, not letting something as mundane as a phone call keep him from enjoying the treat his lord had given, gaze tilting up as the hands went to his shoulders, tongue curling twice around a rib before he returned to his task, working up the sternum at a languid pace, since he was so near finishing his work. The last smears of sauce he seemed to linger on, barely taking up the dabs of thick, flavorful condiment on his tongue, then slathering the appendage against the bone again, as if to drag out the moment, even as the last of it was cleaned away. He turned his eyelights to meet those of his brother and master, panting with a lust-drunk expression, whining softly, but curling his tongue back into his mouth. "Thank you, mi'lord..." his voice trailed long and low, almost as if pleading for it to continue, but having fully relished every moment he was given, and would not mar that with daring to beg for more.

He happily pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose bone against his jaw and stopping to eye those fangs with a look in his gaze that said he wanted so badly to claim that mouth with his own. But instead, he spoke. Softly and factually, his gaze slowly sliding up to meet his brother's. "You know... every website I read said that the easiest way to give a dog medicine is to put it in his favorite treat." A sweet, coy little smile curled on those fangs just as his phone started beeping beside him. He could feel the body above him slowly getting heavier as it lost the ability to hold itself up, his fingers working quickly to turn off the alarm so he could flip his brother onto his back. As he straddled his brother's hips, grinding down just a moment for his own pleasure, his grin grew wicked and that forked tongue snaked out to slide over his fangs. "I've been working on a little concoction with a friend at the lab in my spare time. A serum to paralyze the body without numbing it to pain or impeding speech. This particular one also doesn't interfere with the victim's magic." He wiggled his hips down against his dog once again before leaning up, placing a delicate kiss on Paps' nosebone before reaching to the nightstand again, this time holding a nice big blue ballgag, putting it on display as those big blue eyes sparkled with excitement. "Let me ask you, my pet. How much do you love me? How much... do you trust me?"

He had hardly even noticed the control of his limbs slipping away, focused on just his lord's gaze as everything relaxed, then he was on his back, looking up at other skeleton. Dear stars he felt so helpless but eager, eyelights sparking as he explained the medicine he'd lapped off his bones, the wriggling hips against his own giving his whine a keening high pitch. The gag had his attention for only a moment until the questions were asked, and he focused everything of his gaze to the sparkling blue eyes. "Mi'lord, I trust you into the very depths of my soul and marrow. The only thing I feel more than that trust is how dearly I love you, Sans." He hoped that the use of his name, even in their play, would speak to the unwavering devotion and desire to give his brother, his master, his lover and mate everything he could. His voice was clear and sure, knowing that nothing else in his life mattered but Sans' happiness and well-being.

His gaze softened as that soul fluttered at his words and he quickly leaned forwards, letting his face linger closely before he slipped the gag into that fanged mouth, pressing a warm kiss against it as he strapped it behind that skull. He let out a satisfied sigh as he sat back, letting his hands slowly slide down that broad body beneath him, feeling his legs squirm again as he felt that magic between them getting uncomfortably warm and damp. One hand reached to the back of his skirt and there was a glint of metal as he flicked a delicate-looking butterfly knife from beneath the folds, opening it in a smooth motion as he smirked at the powerless form of his favorite toy, meeting his gaze and letting those fangs curl a bit more. "I'm so glad to hear that, my pet." He wiggled the blade a bit before reaching down to grip the front of his sweater with one hand and got to work slowly sliding the blade up to tear through the fabric. "I love you, too, Papy. So much. I've been... trying to think of a way to express that love and..." He looked positively timid as he looked between his careful work and the face of his brother. "Well, I hope you enjoy my idea." With one last jerk, the front of the sweater was cut wide open and he let it flutter to the sides, his now freed hand slowly gliding down those bare bones as his eyes drank in the sight, a reverent look glowing in his gaze as his eyes traced over each and every imperfection.

His magic had been pooled and glowing formlessly since he'd begun lapping up his drugged treat, and he whined lowly against the gag at the glinting metal of the knife being flicked open, his breath quickening in excitement as his lord cut away the sweater. Every sound of the slicing and tearing fabric had him wishing he could buck his hips into the ones above him, stars it was driving him mad. Eyelights smoking already, he groaned into the gag, drool leaking around it. The way his brother looked at him, one hand straying along his bones and the other holding that sharp instrument with practiced ease. His soul glowed brightly, casting a golden sheen against his ribs and motionless frame, glinting off the blade and his brother's fangs, and he moaned again, tongue working wordlessly against the back of the smooth gag in his teeth.

His hand lingered over the glow of that soul before he leaned down, kissing a rib just above it. He brought the knife down to the smoothest part of bone he could find, pressing in the tip before he paused, glancing up at that drooling, eager face that gave him all the confidence he needed to proceed. He was slow and meticulous with the process, digging the blade in deep enough to draw out that brightly colored marrow, his eyes watching in wonder as it pooled and dripped and made him lick his fangs hungrily. But first he had a job to do, and once he was used to the process, made quick work of it. He leaned back with those eyes full of hearts, beaming at the beautiful carving. "Property of Sans. You are mine. Mind, body and soul. Nobody else's." With another lick of his fangs he leaned down, letting the tips dig playfully into the pooling blood, wiggling around and lapping it up with a happy little hum. "And I am yours. Your Lord and Master. And nobody else's." He let that gaze move back up to his brother's, his soul fluttering in the moment before he turned it back down and got to work cleaning that rib as much as he could.

The first piercing cut of the knife had him groan, and had he not been paralyzed, the tall skeleton would have been arching in pleasure. Every stroke and precise cut of the razor edge elicited moans of building ecstasy, eyelights smoking in bright flares, even as tears mingled down his cheekbones from the keen point of delicious agony. The blood felt almost as sharp to him as the blade, its scent flooding his senses before the sound of his brother's voice banished it to focus all his lusted attention to him. The touch of his fangs and tongue sent electric shocks into his body, groaning more drool out past that gag, moaning and desperately wanting to feel more of his beloved master. His soul pulsed in the gaze, and he panted huffing noises into the gag as he cleaned his rib. His arousal pressed into his pants almost painfully, having been unable to hold it back after the first strokes of the knife.

He was all too aware of that formed bulge beneath him and pressed into it eagerly as he continued cleaning, the warm wetness completely soaking the front of those pants until he simply couldn't take it anymore. "Ohhhh, Papy~! I want every inch of you so bad right now!" He slid back, knife still in hand as he bypassed buttons and zippers and easily sliced through the front of those jeans, only nicking the side of that shaft a little bit. But oh, how eager he was to kiss it and make it feel better, letting his tongue glide over the oozing wound before he enveloped the head with his mouth, suckling roughly before pushing further down and pumping that skull hungrily against him. With a pop and a moaning gasp he released that throbbing dick, strings of cyan spittle draping over chin and shaft as he started crawling forwards, those eyes filled with a fiery lust as they locked onto Papyrus'. "I want you." His voice was all needy whispers dripping in blood, the bright marrow still clinging to jaw and fangs. "I need you." He slipped his hips over the other's and carefully lined himself up until the tip of that head was pressed firmly into puffy cheeks. "You're mine, Papy. All of you. Mind, body and soul... mine. Mine. Mine!" The last three words were practically squealed as he bounced from hilt to tip with each one, his legs shaking as he gripped hard into the ribs in front of him, using them for balance as he increased the pace, beads of blood and drool rolling from his mouth as his lights rolled back in his skull, that thick shaft stretching him to his limit and beyond, filling him with a beautiful burning agony that had his walls squeezing on every thrust.

The sounds Sans made had him groaning to take him, wishing he could struggle against the paralysis in his system, eyelights flaring hot and vibrant. His teeth dug into the ballgag as he moaned at the slice to his pants and shaft, the soothing ministrations only increasing his ecstasy, barely able to keep from cumming just from how his lord covered him in his mouth. The blood-tinted words had his own eyelights flaring in animal hunger, cock twitching against the thick ectoflesh his hands itched to grab. He felt the minute, almost involuntary twitch of his fingers and toes at the mental desire, but he couldn't lift them, they laid uselessly at the ends of his limbs. The three words were met with a pulsingly eager cock, hips giving the tiniest of shifts in an attempt to thrust, but again, that's all he could do. His moans were deep and nearly howling around that gag, fangs digging into the material. His mind was a haze of dark and light blues, sparking against one another as he felt himself so close, but as always, he waited until his lord would command. He gave another twitch of his digits and hips, teeth burying in a little more as he moaned, eyes nigh-pleading to be permitted told to cum.

The bow behind his neck bounced energetically as skirt-clad hips lifted and dropped with increasing enthusiasm as one wave, then another crashed over him in orgasmic bliss, that blue tunnel clenching down hard as slick juices splashed out from those soft folds. "OooOoohhHHhh P-PaaAAaaapyyYyy~! C-C-" He took in a deep, high pitched breath as orgasm number three hit." CUM IN ME!" He nearly shrieked as he pressed himself down hard, gripping those ribs with an excruciating tightness as he held himself firm with only the occasional jerk and twitch of his hips as a heavy wave of those delicious magical fluids rushed down over that shaft, completely drenching the poor jeans beneath them. And with that he was spent and slumping against the thick skele beneath him, leaving that thick shaft inside as he enjoyed the sore sense of fullness. "Nnnnnn, I've been looking forward to this all day." He rested his cheek on those sturdy ribs as his sockets closed, resting for a minute as he slowed his breathing and let his soul settle back down. Then slowly he was up again, sliding off that hard magic as he crawled forwards and unbuckled the gag, tossing it to the side before re-filling that mouth with a thick forked tongue, his hands cupping the sides of that angular face as he nibbled and suckled greedily at the tongue within. It felt like hours, though only a few minutes passed as he happily dueled against that thick tongue, pulling back with a happy little moan as he looked lovingly into those brightly lit sockets. "Mmmm. I love you so much, Papy."

His hips managed to give a relatively weak upward shift at he came, growling a deep moan into the gag and his eyelights went out, even though they still smoked heavily, misting around the sockets in a thick haze. His release soaked down his brother's thighs, deep golden-orange against blue. Papyrus panted, his ribs moving just a bit, his fangs needing wrenched loose from the gag. Feeling the prying making the wound on his maxilla crack open to bleed into the kiss, groaning lowly into Sans' mouth as his tongue curled and struggled playfully but submissively to the forked one, his eyelights returned to gazed into his lord's eyes. "I love you too, Sans..." he breathed, his voice only shuddering with a few soft growls, rather than the darker tone of rumbling, "I love you so much." He felt his hands and feet twitching again, the desire to hold his lord working against the serum, but it still held firmly, even as he tried to raise his head up to clack into a kiss, despite knowing he couldn't.

He let out a happy little sigh as the phone started beeping again, the small twitches of the other's body making him giggle. "That was some impressive timing. It should be wearing off now." He shut off the timer and slid down beside that still rather paralyzed body, snuggling up against it with a high happy hum as his fingers found the fresh markings and idly toyed with them. "So, how was it, my pet? Did you enjoy my little idea?" He turned his skull to tenderly kiss a rib before nuzzling against it.

"Perfect, mi'lord," he purred in response, the paralysis slowly draining, letting him turn his head, gazing lovingly over the slender form, feeling the way it pressed against him, the trickles of returning motion letting him slowly begin to lift an arm, sliding it across his ribs to cradle the other's cheek in his palm, stroking gently. As more of him was returned to his control, Papyrus shifted to press his frame into his master's further, leaning his head down to rub a soft kiss to his skull, even though it left a smear of orange blood across it, reminding him the wound was still oozing lightly. Hooding his eyes, Papyrus groaned a soft, loving noise. "Perfect."

He leaned into the kiss before tipping his head up, giving the poor oozing wound a gentle clack of the fangs before pressing another into Paps' mouth. "You're perfect, my sweet little pet." He cuddled back against that form before feeling around for the blanket to pull over the both of them as they rested up in the messy bed, intending on only resting his eyes, but before long there were soft snores coming from the little skele as he passed out hard.

It took awhile, but once Papyrus had regained full control of his body, he carefully lifted his lord into a cradling embrace and carried him to the bathroom. Filling the tub halfway, he settled into it with him, beginning to gently and thoroughly clean away the remnants of their fun, making sure Sans was completely washed before relaxing for a bit, soaking in the bath underneath the smaller frame. After drying him off and carrying him to bed, Papyrus left him alone only long enough to finish his own washing and checking over himself. The wound to the maxilla had chipped from him biting, right alongside the thick of his heavier canine tooth. Rubbing another dose of the salve into it stung terribly, but he made sure to cover the area and then put an actual bandage on it for the night. He ran gentle talons over the freshly carved marks, feeling the deliberate grooves and curves in his bone. It left a slight tinge of marrow showing, in the deepest parts of the grooves, but that would scar over into a deep rust-orange, and he already cherished the marking. Carefully covering it in a bandage, but not putting any salve to it, he let it continue to lightly bleed, having dressed it only to keep from ruining their bedsheets. Returning, he gazed loving over Sans' sleeping form, seating himself on the bed to just gaze over him. Moving him gently, he hugged his lord to him, soul shivering as he watched his brother until his eyes slipped shut for the night.


End file.
